<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behind His Smile by MikuMikuGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654923">Behind His Smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikuMikuGirl/pseuds/MikuMikuGirl'>MikuMikuGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Divergent Timelines, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Henry Stickmin Knows about Alternate Timelines, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Possessive Behavior, Secret Identity, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Tags May Change, The Wall Complex (Henry Stickmin), Toppat Ellie Rose (Henry Stickmin), Toppats (Henry Stickmin), With A Twist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikuMikuGirl/pseuds/MikuMikuGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Calvin never thought much about Henry Stickmin. The man was a thief who's just only after his own interests. But why does he has that sad look on his face whatever he sees him? The biggest surprise of them all was him asking Captain Galeforce if he can join the military afterward! Charles, of course, didn't let that bother him too much as Henry starts to grow on him, making Charles's feelings towards the man from suspicion to affection. Henry did a lot of work for the government so it's harder to believe that he would betray them or go back to a life of crime. Charles wonders how Henry would feel if he found out about his big secret. </p><p>Updates will be slow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Dave Panpa/Rupert Price, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>*Cough* "I can't believe that you would shoot me, <strong>boy</strong>..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, shut up, you were only a burden. A coward. A monster. With you gone, hopefully, this will nothing more than a dark history. Just accept your death gracefully or painfully."</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>The pilot looks back in the cargo hold of his helicopter. The man that they took 'hostage' was still unconscious. </p><p>The man looks to be albino judging by his white hair and pale skin. He wore a dark grey jacket with a big black stripe on the upper part like if you cut the jacket in half horizontal. Along with the jacket, he wore dark blue jeans with black boots with metal buckles. </p><p>It looks like the man must have a horrible dream or something because it looks to be tears dripping out of his closed eyelids. The pilot thinks it'll be just kinder to wake him instead of waiting for him to.</p><p>The pilot wore a brown bomber jacket with symbols of planes on the upper arm area and a star and an American flag pins at the front. The jacket opens up front revealing the pilot is wearing a plain dark grey shirt. The outfit is finished with a pair of military pants and boots. The pilot has blonde hair and blue eyes and sports a pair of red headphones.</p><p> Turbulence hit the chopper, waking the man in the back up with a loud gasp.</p><p>"Huh!? What!? Where am I!? Wait, isn't this-"</p><p>"Well, well... Look who finally decided to wake up," said an older man in front of him.</p><p>The man wore a military uniform and has a grey beard and hair. He is accompanied by another man with a rifle. He looks to be itching to shoot the man in front of him.</p><p>"You've been quite elusive, but your skills make you worth the catch," continued the older man. "You'll be perfect for the job."</p><p>The pilot who been listening in on everything chuckled. It wasn't quite that hard on catching him, all they have to do was to go up to the man's home, lied they're girl scouts selling cookies, and knocked him out as soon he opened the door.</p><p>"Charles here will be bringing you close to the airship. The rest is up to you."</p><p>Job is quite simple really all Charles has to do was bring Henry (he overheard more of the conversion) and let him find evidence to take down the Toppat Clan. Should be easy enough, right? Charles has read a little of Henry's file, about how he broke into a vault and failed, how he broke out of jail and successfully stealing the Tunisian Diamond. But was it worth it to give a pardon to all the crimes he did to grab evidence to take down the Clan? After all, during the diamond theft, there was massive destruction at the museum with a giant robot sent by the CCC, many were injured and one was missing. Suppose he could use the pardon to start a new life for himself, try to live an honest life, or he could just be doing this so the government won't be after him if he turns them down. Then again, what would he know, they probably never see him again after this is over.</p><p>"So, how do you want me to bring you?" Charles thinks they should do a sneaky approach but then-</p><p>"Shoot me out of the cannonball," said Henry.</p><p>"Pardon?" surprise Charles. <em>Is he's gonna be upfront about it!?</em></p><p>"Fly me up in front of the airship and shoot me out. It's easier to take down the clan if we take out the leader."</p><p>"Alright......" Shouldn't question his plans, the man did escape prison and robbed the museum in a flashy manner.</p><p>Henry got inside a giant ball and the ball is loaded up to a cannon. They shot him out to the front of the airship. </p><p>As Henry crashed into the pilot area, he started to go after a man in a suit with two hats and a golden chain around his neck. Someone who dressed that fancy is obviously the leader.</p><p>"Is, is he really going after the leader?" asked Charles in shock. "We only need some evidence!"</p><p>"Well, didn't see that coming," said the older man. "I suppose grabbing the leader is also accepted as well."</p><p>"But he won't cough up the crimes."</p><p>"We only need evidence to convince the Government to spend resources and manpower to go after the clan but if we got the leader, it'll be easier to take them down when they scramble around when their long-time leader is gone. Hopefully, this'll also get me a promotion."</p><p>"That....does sound pretty smart," Charles admitted. Taking out the leader will cause a hindrance to their plans. A long time leader knows what they're doing and set up plans for the future, a new leader will cause disharmony as it will take time for the members to trust them and has go on with the previous leader's old plans without knowing what the old leader's plans are.</p><p>"The cargo hold is opening up, fly to the back. It might be Henry."</p><p>"Yes, captain!"</p><p>The helicopter flew to the back. The cargo hold of the airship revealed Henry being held at the edge with two men with him. One is the leader, the other a man dressed in a security guard uniform. </p><p>The leader looks at the back to see the Government helicopter, seeing the captain and Charles. The leader looked panic and talk to Henry. They couldn't hear what they're saying but Charles guesses he was bartering with Henry.</p><p>"I think he's trying to convince Henry to let him go," said Charles.</p><p>"Hopefully Henry will turn him down, what can he offer against our deal?" He grabbed a microphone. "Great work, Henry! Now just get him to us and you'll get your life back!" </p><p>"What is he doing?" whispered Charles to himself.</p><p>Henry went back inside and then a tank reverse thrust out of the back and fell out!</p><p>Charles flew his team for a landing next to the tank. The captain, the other soldier, and he approach Henry as he held the leader in a tight grip. The captain nods his head looking at Charles, he took this as his cue to hand over the signed pardon from the President.</p><p>Henry accepted the parchment and shoved the leader into the soldier's arm. They were about to leave until...</p><p>"Wait," said Henry.</p><p>"What is it?" asked the captain as he turns around.</p><p>"I want to join the military."</p><p>".....Huh?"</p><p>"I said I want to join the military."</p><p>"Why would you want that? There's no need to join the Government, you're finished. We don't need you anymore."</p><p>"I know, it's just." Henry quickly looks at Charles and look away. Charles finds it a bit odd but the others didn't seem to notice.</p><p>"With this pardon, I'm free of all my crime, but I don't have anywhere else to go."</p><p>"You have a clean slate, Stickmin. You could do whatever you want, except crime."</p><p>"Listen a lot of different jobs nowadays require you to have experience or a degree before they hire. I don't have either of those and I'm pretty broke so it won't be long before I start stealing again."</p><p>"Don't you have the Tunisian Diamond? You can sell it for a pretty good price," pointed out Charles.</p><p>"Wait, that was you!?" shouted the former leader.</p><p>"Quiet, you!" scolded the soldier.</p><p>"Who would want to buy a stolen gem that the polices are still looking for?" rebutted Henry.</p><p>"Well, you do have the skills," pondered the captain. "Alright, I'll put in the Special Unit, just don't go around sneaking and stealing, you hear me?"</p><p>"Wait, but captain! Why would you allowed a criminal to join us!?" protested the soldier.</p><p>"Oh, I remember you," said Henry. "You're the guy that made fun of me at the prison! And by the way, it's ex-criminal now."</p><p>"Yeah, that's right! After that stunt you pulled, Dave got fired!"</p><p>"To be fair, it is his fault for not checking the box," said Charles.</p><p>"Charles, don't back this jerk up!"</p><p>"Oh, I remember Dave as well." Henry turns and shouted at his tank. "You can come out now! There's a familiar face that you would like to see!"</p><p>A messy brown hair with a cap that said Security pop out of the hatch. Then a face with brown eyes connected to the brunette shown.</p><p>"......Rupert.....is that you?" a weak meek voice said clearly coming from the man in the tank.</p><p>The soldier's eyes widened. "Dave?" He shoved the arrestee to Charles and went over to Dave.</p><p>Dave climbed out of the tank. "I thought I was seeing things but it's really you Rupert!"</p><p>Rupert hugged Dave and he hugged back. "I tried to find you but they said you got a different job far away!"</p><p>"I found him in one of the cells in the airship, I freed him after Reginald here failed card swipe 90 times," Henry said. "I took him with me because I have a feeling he'll be happy to see you."</p><p>".......Thank you, Stickmin."</p><p>"Well, I guess we have two new recruits now," said the captain.</p><p>"Wait, you guys want me as well?" shocked Dave.</p><p>"Rupert talks a lot about you and tried to convince me to recruit you after the police incident. I finally gave in and gave Rupert a go but he wasn't able to find you. It's quite surprising to hear that you been imprisoned by the Toppats."</p><p>"Oh, thank you, Rupert! But why would you help me after I screwed up last time?"</p><p>"It, uh, um," Rupert tried to give an explanation. "You were my partner at the forces and we both have to look out for each other, even when we're no longer partners."</p><p>"Are you sure that the only reason?" teased Charles.</p><p>"Shut up, Calvin!"</p><p>The men left to get on the copper except for Henry and the captain.</p><p>"Now Stickmin, you may be part of the government now but I still have my doubts about you. With your reckless planning and behaviors, it'll take me some time to get used to but hopefully, over time, we can  fully put our faith in you with no lingering doubts."</p><p>"Thanks, captain.....?"</p><p>"Oh, I guess an introduction is a bit overdue. I'm Captain Galeforce, soon to be general after this successful mission. Welcome to the Government, Henry."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They made him return the diamond, so don't worry about that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Charles sus of Henry, but can't do anything about it. He's gonna keep a close eye on him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Didn't expect people to like chapter 1, thanks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After arresting Reginald, the higher-ups at the government promote Galeforce to General and gave him special force troops that specialize in hunting down the Toppats. Reginald refused to reveal where the rest of the clan hiding, so he was sent away to the prison.</p><p>Both Henry and Dave were introduced to the rest of the troops but some were still skeptical about Henry. Some believe he's using this position as a ploy for something but the General reassures them that Henry has no such malice. Maybe.</p><p>Charles, on the other hand, has some doubt. You see, he suspects Henry was lying about his reasoning to join the Government. He also noticed how that man looks at him but it seem either everyone didn't notice or shrugged it off. When asking others about it, they teased that maybe the new guy has a crush on him. He told them to knock it off.</p><p>Dave, how to say this, really sucks at hand-to-hand combat, shooting, you guess it. It must have been luck that he managed to land himself at the police force. So he had to work extra hard on training in order to keep up. Dave would sometimes get PTSD from his time as a prisoner at the airship. Rupert would often go comfort him but he refused to talk to him about it. He's currently seeing the military psychologist for this.</p><p>
  <em>At the General's Office:</em>
</p><p>"Sir, can I speak with you?"</p><p>"Ah, Charles my boy! Come on in!"</p><p>Charles went inside and close the door. He then took a seat in front of the General's desk.</p><p>"What do you to talk about?"</p><p>"It's about Henry."</p><p>"Henry, eh? Do you know how many officers come through here wanting to talk about Henry? Some of them suspect he's up to something, others want him to be kicked out."</p><p>"It's neither, General."</p><p>"Oh? Then what is it?"</p><p>"I think Henry is lying."</p><p>"Lying? About what?"</p><p>"His reasoning for joining the military. And...I noticed how he always stares at me when he thinks I'm not looking."</p><p>"You think he's targeting you for something?"</p><p>"I don't think so? Back at the airship was the first time we met but there was something off."</p><p>"But why do you think it was something off?"</p><p>"Any thief knows that they have to be sneaky when they're planning to steal something. I know Henry is known to be a reckless criminal from his escape and robbery, but during the mission, he was impatient."</p><p>"He just wants to get the mission over with, that's all."</p><p>"Yeah, but then there's his plan. Going after the leader is a very risky move and he chose to go against the plan we made. And then he wants to join the military? Claiming that he was broke, he could have just sold the Diamond in pieces in the black market or better yet sell it to the Toppat clan since they really want it so bad! His reasoning is flimsy!"</p><p>"Then what's his motive?" asked the General.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Then what's his motive? You talked like he was planning something big but what does he achieve doing that?"</p><p>"I, I don't know but there is really something strange going on about him." To be honest, he did have a guess but...</p><p>"Listen, Charlie, I know you're a bit suspicious of Stickmin and so does everyone at the Base. So I'll trust you for this next part. For the next mission, you will be partner with Stickmin."</p><p>"Huh? Why?"</p><p>"He doesn't see you as a threat. He doesn't know anyone at the Base and between you and Rupert, he would have rather chose you. Your status as a Veteran Pilot compares to a High-Rank Soldier? We don't know what's in Stickmin's head but we do know he wants to join the military for a reason. If he goes through to this mission, it's shows he truly dedicate his duty as part of the government. If he goes rogue, you're to arrest him for any illegal activities he committed. Don't worry about facing him alone, the Norwegian government will help you. Now go find Henry, I need to explain the mission to the two of you.</p><p>"Alright, thank you, General."</p><p>Charles got up and left the office. He did some pondering about Henry. Was he the target for something? He was always looking at him but his gaze is........sad for some reason like he was holding back something.</p><p>*Ring* *Ring*</p><p>Charles presses a button on the side of his headphone and sighed. "Hello, Charles here."</p>
<hr/><p>Henry wiped the sweat off his brows. He managed to do 15 pull ups. He had got to train more, it's a wonder how he managed his endurance from the other timeline. He knows that the soldiers are warry about him, he understands. He'll have his doubt too if his enemy would side with him with no strings attached. And Charles seems to be a little different in this timeline but he's still the loveable pilot he knows.</p><p>Painful memories flashed in his mind. He shook it off and ball his fist tightly.</p><p>
  <em>Charles is only act skeptical because I didn't bond with him enough. But I had to do it! If I chose that ending again, there's no guarantee that it will not happen again! I didn't work hard to get this far just so my efforts will end in vain!</em>
</p><p>"Henry! Come on we're meeting with the General for your mission!" Charles called out to Henry.</p><p>Maybe they'll bond more during this mission? He just need Charles to trust him so they'll get the proper ending they deserve. Henry followed Charles to the General's office.</p><p>"Charles, Stickmin," the General greeted. "This mission is gonna only require you two."</p><p>He pulled out a newspaper clipping. The clipping reads: <em>Norwegian Emerald</em>  <em>Now In-Display at the Royal Palace. One day event only!</em> It has the image of the green gem in a glass case in a room in a palace. </p><p>"The Emerald is shown only once per year because how valuable it is. We suspect that the Toppat Clan will be after this priceless jewel seeing that they just recently just stolen the Romanian Ruby a few weeks back. This is the only chance they got. If they fail, the Emerald will be taken back to the underground vault where it's difficult to break in. You two will head to Norway and stake out at the palace for any of the members attempting to break in. You'll be back up by the Norwegian military so it won't just the two of you handling this operation."</p><p>"Yes, General!" said Charles, and the two of them left the office and head to the airfield.</p><p>"Where is it? Where is it?" Charles scouted the area for a certain helicopter. Not sure why, they all look the same anyway.</p><p>"There it is!" Charles rush through the many choppers to the one that still god damn looks the same as the others.</p><p>"Come on Henry, we need to get to Norway before tomorrow's sunrise!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hints and clues for Henry's motive. Maybe it has something to do with the timeline?</p><p>As explained, Charles and the others are suspicious of Henry. Since Henry went off on his own taking down Reginald, it causes a bit of discord because of it. Had he walked away, they would assume he just want to get it over with and get his pardon. But he chose to join which caused they to have doubt. He didn't go with the original plan of gathering evidence, which makes them think he doesn't trust them, so why would they trust him? His reasoning was flimsy too which Charles had noticed, causing more distrust and approach the General about it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Henry's and Charles's first mission together</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy late New Year! This chapter was supposed to be posted on New Year but I went back and change and edit some parts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>...Break it. I have to break it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wha-, what are you doing!?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have to break it. I have to break it. I have to break it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Calm down! You're gonna-!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ihavetobreakit!Ihavetobreakit!Ihavetobreakit!Ihavetobreakit!Ihavetobreakit!Ihavetobreakit!Ihavetobreakit!Ihavetobreakit!Ihavetobreakit!Ihavetobreakit!Ihavetobreak-</em>
</p><p>"Wakey, wakey! Eggs and Bakey!" shouted a familiar voice followed by clapping sounds.</p><p>Henry shook and fell to the hard ground.</p><p>"Whoa, sorry about that," Charles said. He extends his hand out. "It looks like you're having a bad dream there."</p><p>Henry looks around he's in. Looks like he fell off the metal bench in the helicopter after the rude awaking. He took Charles's offer and Charles pulled him up.</p><p>"Great that my wake up call makes you sober enough to greet the Norwegian General. Come on, he's waiting for us!"</p><p>Charles pulled the door to slide it to the left. The bright light shines through, making Henry squint before his eyes adjust. Charles leaped out landing on the ground with a low thud with a duffel bag bounced against his back. Henry picked up his duffel bag that he used as a pillow, followed after him, and look around. It looks like a military base back in America but with Norwegian flags instead. From a distance, there seems to be a man waiting for the two of them. </p><p>The man they meet up with was the general of the Base. He was an older man, maybe a bit older than General Galeforce. He wore a dull shade of green uniform and has white hair.</p><p>"Ah, hallo!" spoke the older man. "Wait, it's only you two? I was expecting more..."</p><p>"Yeah, sorry about that! But the General is confident that the two of us can handle it, with your men helping us of course. My 'buddy' here took down the leader which kick start this campaign to hunt down the rest of the Toppats!"</p><p>"Oh, that's really impressive! And I suppose you contribute into the capture too, Mr...." It seems he doesn't notice how Charles put an emphasis on buddy but Henry sure noticed.</p><p>"Oh, no need to be formal! I'm Charles Calvin, Veteran pilot and Government Agent! And this is Henry Stickmin, aggressive Government Special Agent. We heard that Queen allowed the Norweigan Emerald to display tomorrow at her palace?"</p><p>"Ja, it was originally was going to be displayed a few weeks back but after the news about the Tunisian Diamond and Romanian Ruby, we decided to postpone it. The palace is where we display antiques of the past royal monarchy with the Emerald as the limit display exhibit but now some criminal organization wants to steal it."</p><p>"Don't worry! We won't let that happen!"</p><p>"Ah, good. We'll leave everything up to you." The General left leaving Charles and Henry alone to allow them to form their plan.</p><p>Charles went back to his helicopter and pulled some papers out.</p><p>"While you were sleeping and all, I made some great plans!"</p><p>"Weren't you supposed to be flying?"</p><p>"Hm, I could do both. Of course, there were some times we were slowly drifting downward but I pulled us up in time!" he said with a thumbs up.</p><p>
  <em>Can you wait until we landed to plot things out!?</em>
</p><p>"Now, back at the museum after you stole the Diamond, the Toppats sent a small party to commit the robbery but were arrested on the spot after a giant robot caused a rampage. It's gonna be a couple of Toppats so I composed three greatest plans that'll help us take them down. The first plan will have you and the loaned soldiers dressed up as one of the artifacts like a statue or something and camp overnight. As soon as the Toppats comes in to steal the Emerald, you'll give the signal, and then I'll ram through the windows with my helicopter to get them!"</p><p>"Er, what about the second one?" Henry sweatdropped. <em>And what was the point of having the soldiers disguised themselves in the first place if they're not gonna do anything?</em></p><p>"The second plan will have you carry a tracking device. Having an airship hanging around above the palace is really noticeable so they'll hide somewhere near. You'll disguise yourself as the Emerald. The real Emerald will be hidden away and the soldiers will be disguised as security guards. When the small party break-in, there will be fake fighting from the soldiers, making them think they won. When they carry you to their ship, I'll ram my helicopter into them!"</p><p>"I hope the third plan is better," mutter Henry. <em>Then again, it's not Charles's greatest plan without crashing his helicopter into things.</em></p><p>"Third plan will have you 'stealing' the Emerald before their eyes. The Toppats will think that someone beat them to the punch again and can't afford to lose face again. They'll chase ya and you will lead them outside. You'll lure them out to the backyard where the hedge maze garden is located."</p><p>"And then you ram your helicopter on them," interrupted Henry.</p><p>"No. Don't interrupt me," scowl Charles. "You will go in the maze and lead them to a dead end. They think they won but then surprise! The soldiers will pop out of the hedge with weapons and have them surrounded!"</p><p>"Oh, that doesn't sound so bad-"</p><p>"And then I crash my helicopter on them when they fight back or try to escape!"</p><p><em>And there it is. </em>"Can't we do any one of them without you crashing your helicopter?"</p><p>"But that's the reason why these plans are the greatest!"</p><p>Henry sighed. He should have known that 90% of Charles's 'greatest' plan involving him crashing his helicopter one way or another. <em>Well</em><em>, if there's one thing I learned from the previous times, Charles's plan or leaving it to him will end up with a fail or...much worst.</em></p><p>He went with neither and needs to come up with an explanation of why they're not going to follow his plans.</p><p>"Charles, no offense, but your plans are a bit..." Henry scratch his head and look away for a moment and look back.</p><p>"Exciting? Awesome? The greatest plans you ever heard of!?" Charles's eyes sparkle with excitement.</p><p>"Dangerous," he finished.</p><p>Charles looks disappointed but sighed as he anticipated this answer. This isn't the first time someone told him no when it involves crashing his helicopter to things.</p><p>"I mean, they do sound great and funny at the time, but having it end in a fiery explosive will kill us all. So we need to come with a different strategy to arrest them."</p><p>"Oh, I understand. The general did always say my plans always have that one tiny flaw to them. I suppose you can come up with something better. After all, you did take down the leader with that crazy idea of yours. Anyway, why don't you go to town and rent us a room for the night? After that, you can go explore. You rarely have the chance to go out of the US so take this chance."</p><p>"Are you sure? What are you going to do?"</p><p>"I'm gonna talk to the Norweigan general about how many soldiers he's gonna loan us."</p><p>"Oh, ok then." Henry walked off to find the exit out of the Base.</p><p>"He then went to search the Norwegian General's office when he realized... "Wait, funny? What did he mean by that?"</p><hr/><p>Henry walked into the city. A lot of foreign tourists laughing and talking with their friends and family. It's obvious that they're here for the Emerald exhibit, a once a year event. </p><p><em>Come to think of it, how did the clan steal the Emerald? I thought they stolen it after their space station launch...Why are they doing the theft early?</em>  Henry shook his head. <em>It doesn't matter now, this is a new route, and I better not screw it, but if I remember correctly, whatever happens here will not change the outcome of me ending at the Wall. However, there's a matter of trust issue between the government and me. </em> </p><p>He kicked a pebble that was at his feet and then realized something. <em>Would my relationship with the Government be better if I had been patient and stuck with smuggling the files out instead? But what if doing that rank again automatically kick start that ending again? I didn't work this far to get it again! So I guess, I have to prove my loyalty if I want smooth sailing for the finale. </em></p><p>~Time Skip~</p><p>"Night, I'm gonna crash. Gonna wake up early to be on guard tomorrow at the palace," said Charles as his head hit the pillow.</p><p>Henry rented a double room with twin beds. Charles lying face-first into the pillow while Henry sat in the other.</p><p>"I thought we're just going to arrive at the palace in the afternoon?"</p><p>"We are but we need to get a lookout who coming as the tourists and employees. We discovered after you robbed the museum, we found a plan of attempted theft on the Diamond signed by the mayor! I can't believe it was the mayor who was working undercover! We went to his house to arrest him but he already escaped! It goes to show that you can't trust people these days especially the ones that are serving us. That's why we're gonna check the employees and tourists that are gonna show up tomorrow."</p><p>Henry pulled the cover over him. "Alright then...good night."</p><p>"Good night!"</p><p>He turns off the light but he wasn't sleepy yet. That was a boring day. Rent a room then go window shopping until the afternoon and then meeting up with Charles. And now a planned ambush for the thieves for tomorrow night.  </p><p><em>This should be fine right? I'll just leave everything to my ability. </em>He looked at his open right palm and close it. <em>This doesn't matter because there will be one ending for this mini-mission. Although, I have a really bad feeling about this route... I should go to sleep...</em></p><p>Henry closes his eyes and lets the darkness take him. He just hopes he doesn't have any more nightmares or at least makes them mild.</p><hr/><p>~3:25 am~</p><p>"..... Yeah, I know."</p><p>"...."</p><p>Henry in his drowsy state was awakened by someone talking. He looks up to see Charles is missing from his bed but the bathroom has its door almost close, allowing light to shine through the gaps.</p><p>"No, he rejected all of them."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"No, he hasn't told me yet."</p><p>"...."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>It was Charles? Who is he's talking to?</p><p>"Ugh, yes, I'm wearing the wool socks you brought me but it's not that cold here!"</p><p>"....."</p><p>"Stop it! I'm not a child anymore! Don't bring up that embarrassing memory!"</p><p>Oh, it's probably the general calling. He remembers the previous timeline Charles talks about how much the general treated him like his own son so he guessed it's the same for this one too.</p><p>Henry doze off back to sleep.</p><hr/><p>Henry is awoken by the sounds of birds and light out of the window. He sits up and rubbed his eyes. On the other bed, Charles still asleep. He took this opportunity to get back at him for the wake up from yesterday.</p><p>He crept near Charles's side of the room, not making a sound. </p><p>"Wakey, wakey! Eggs and Bak-" Henry was about to shake him gently but Charles quickly grabbed him by his wrist like an animal with quick reflex. "Ahhhhh! AHHHH!'</p><p>Charles was twisting Henry's wrist like he was gonna rip his hand out of the socket.</p><p>"Stop! Stop! Stop! I'm sorry!" begged Henry.</p><p>Charles loosen his grip when he heard his voice. He rubbed his eyes to get a clear vision.</p><p>"Henry...Sorry about that, but you shouldn't lay your hands on a soldier when they're in a vulnerable position, regardless of position."</p><p>Henry cradled the wrist that was hurt. He needs to remember that he's currently not on good ground with the government, despite his accomplishment taking down the leader of the clan. He just needs to work on it, get on their good side. It's...strange to see Charles be aloof towards him. He has never seen him this way when he was on the other side either.</p><p>"No, I...should have known."</p><p>It was an awkward silence between them for a short time until Charles begins to speak.</p><p>"Well, we need to get ready. We need to be at the palace before the doors open." Charles got up from bed to fresh up in the bathroom with his bag at hand but before he takes a step inside, he turns to Henry. "Wait, do you want to go first?"</p><p>"Nah, you go ahead."</p><p>As Charles walked the bathroom whistling, Henry sat on his bed and realized he didn't have nightmares last night. Maybe this is a good sign?</p><hr/><p>The palace was bursting with loud tourists to view the Norweigan Emerald on display. The Emerald was located in the chamber of Queen and is placed in the center with four white pillars at each corner like if the area around it was a square. He notice that one  of the pillar's foundation has a few cracks. The room has many suits of armor freestanding and allowing people to walk around them. The red walls were littered with paintings, rifles, and swords display for the public. Next to the rifles were signs of do not touch. The windows were up high near the ceiling allowing lights to shine down on the floor. Aside from the Emerald, there were other display cases like a case of silverware that was made from real silver in a glass box and vases with red stanchions to prevent anyone from getting any closer.</p><p>Charles was going around interviewing the employees while Henry keeps an eye out for any suspicious tourists. Frankly, this is a waste of time. Henry knew he can handle it with his ability but he doesn't want to seem reckless if they don't investigate properly.</p><p>"Henry, you have seen anything?" asked Charles as went over to Henry's side.</p><p>He shook his head no. Charles sighed.</p><p>"The employees are clean, I even check their personal items. So unless they're lying, there's no mole. I also informed them that there's a stake out so they shouldn't have the night security be wandering about."</p><p>"Of course, there's no mole. If they planned to steal from the inside, their undercover agent will have at least work there for more than two years at least to gain trust from everyone. Since the Emerald is shown once a year, they don't have the patience to send their own to gather security information for a limited exhibit. It's most likely they'll just take the first chance they get."</p><p>Charles looked at him funny and then suspiciously. "That's a good theory right there, but how would you know that's what they'll do? You just have known about the Toppats a couple of weeks back and you act like you know everything that they would do and I haven't divulged anything important about them either."</p><p><em>Shit, I spoke too much. </em>"I mean, isn't it what a large organization would plan? This is the Toppats we're talking about so they wouldn't waste their time on so little information, much less throw away this opportunity. If I were head of such a crime ring, I would do the same."</p><p>Charles looks like he wants to say something but decided to keep it to himself.</p><p>Henry op to steer to another topic. "So, about the ambush tonight..."</p><p>"Ah, yes, since you seem to be displeased about my plans, I'll follow your lead then."</p><p>"Oh, well I don't really have any idea," Henry said nonchalantly.</p><p>"What!? But how are we gonna take them down!? What if they have reinforcements!?"</p><p>"I'll improvise."</p><p>"How the hell you took down the leader then!? Are you telling me that you asked being shot out of a cannon headfirst in was something you prematurely decided to do!?"</p><p>"I picked it because it was quicker. After that, pure dumb luck."<em> Because explaining that I have time rewind power is too far fetch.</em></p><p>Charles looks at him dumbfounded and impressed at the same time. </p><p>"But don't worry, you're not gonna get hurt. I'll have you manning the copter around the building while the help and I will handle the thieving crew."</p><p>"Are you sure about this? This is my mission too so you can't just leave me out of it."</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll call you when I need you."</p><hr/><p>~8 pm, Chamber of the Queen~</p><p>Henry hid behind one of the white pillars making him face the doorway. While the soldiers loaned by the Norweigan General were scattered around the building, some were disguising as night guards and did a rotation in the hallway and other rooms. He  had them guard outside the room to prevent the Toppats breaking in. There's no knowing where they'll breaking, whatever through the door or the windows. Charles was flying nearby but not too close to be seen from the palace's perspective. Henry took a deep breath, it's time.</p><p>"Um, excuse me but can you not lean against that? The foundation is weak and needs repair and we don't want it to fall over," said a female voice.</p><p>Henry jumped a bit when that voice was behind him. The source was a female night guard with dark long hair and a scowl. She held a flashlight at Henry. The strange thing is that she looks familiar but didn't recognize her from the group he assigned to.</p><p>"You're working hard but I think it's time to switch shifts. Must be uncomfortable to be staying in one spot."</p><p>"I'm fine, you should go back to your position. It'll be suspicious to have one security just talking to a pillar."</p><p>"But it's just you alone here. Don't you need reinforcements?" The woman looks around the room, trying to find anyone else.</p><p>Henry turns to see the Emerald. Good, it's still there. Then he realized something. "There should be a night guard on rotating before you-"</p><p>A random countdown timer appears suddenly.<em> That woman she-!</em></p><p>The timer went down and Henry got shocked by a taser by the night guard. She smiles with glee.</p><p>
  <strong>Failed</strong>
</p><p>[That was a shocking revelation.]</p><p><em>Shit! That woman! </em>A flashback went through his head. The same woman was wearing a vest suit top with a long skirt with a slit along her right side. She dons a dull green top hat and sat in a cramped room with men with top hats. <em>Now I remember! She's one of the Elite members! Is she the only one here!?</em></p><p>Henry concentrates to go back to when he was attacked. The scene changed to the beginning where he was checking at the Emerald when she pulled a surprise assault, but this time he's prepared.</p><p>The timer shows up giving only a short window for Henry to react. He dodged at the incoming taser attack. The woman was surprised and switch to her empty hand which ball into a fist to sucker punch him when he's focusing on dodging from the taser.</p><p>Henry saw another timer and quickly grabbed her enclosed hand and flipped her to another exhibit (the silverware that the past royal family ate from) breaking the glass casing and scattering the cutlery which setting off the alarm.</p><p>Red light flickering as a loud siren deafen the ears. The light turned on and the woman takes a moment to pick herself off the broken exhibit.</p><p>"You bastard!" she yelled as she pulled a gun out and aimed at him.</p><p>Another quick time event but this time, there are three images of their respective labels underneath him.</p><p>[Shield]  [Mace]  [Rifle]</p><p>He picked the safe option, the shield before she pulled the trigger. He pulled a shield from a displayed suit of armor and protected himself when the bullet hit the shield. But then it ricochet off the shield, went upward hitting the vent on the ceiling, bounced next to the Toppat. She made an eek sound when it came too close. It hitting the suit of armor behind her, bounced to the ground, ricochet off the fallen silverware, went under Henry's shield, and shot him in his left leg.</p><p>"Ahhhhh!" Henry fell backward, letting go of his shield and gripping his injured leg.</p><p>
  <strong>Failed</strong>
</p><p>[Wow, what are the chances of that happening?]</p><p><em>God damn it! </em>The injuries slowly heal up and the bullet embedded in them vanished. The hole in his pant patched itself up as nothing had ever happened to it. <em>Alright, let's try this again.</em> <em>The hunting rifle seems to be the second-best choice.</em></p><p>The scene played out again starting with the woman yelling at him and pulling out her gun. As the quick timer appears again and Henry pulled the hunting rifle off the wall and aimed at the woman. As he pulled the trigger, there was just only the clicking sound. </p><p>"Wha-" Then he got shot.</p><p>
  <strong>Failed</strong>
</p><p>[They're just there for decoration purposes, buddy.]</p><p><em>Of course, it's always the last choice! And the most obscure one! </em>Henry's gunshot wound heals itself up and he picked himself up. </p><p>The scene replayed again with the woman yelling at him and pulling out her gun. Henry took the mace from the suit of armor's hold and threw it at her. It hit her hand, forcing her to drop it as spiked part got her good.</p><p>"Fuck! Come on out, guys! The alarm is set off, and we only have a few minutes before the police come," she shouts.</p><p>The windows smashed with glasses flying everywhere. It was the Toppats! They swing in with smashing the glasses with their body.</p><p>"Henry, are you ok!?" called Charles into his earpiece. "I can see the alarm going off in the room you're in!"</p><p>Henry was about to respond but then got tackle by the woman.</p><p>"Miss Carol Cross!" yelled one of her team.</p><p>"Don't worry about me! I'll handle Stickmin, you grab the Emerald!"</p><p>"Wha, how do you know me!?" Henry tried to fight back but she has her hands wrapped around his neck.</p><p>"Henry Stickmin, who else would have known you," she said in a crackling voice. "You're the one that almost killed Right Hand Man and arrested Reginald! The boss is very angry about that revelation."</p><p>Henry struggling to breathe but her hands are an iron lock. No matter how much he scratched her hands, she won't let go even when she's bleeding.</p><p>"He'll be glad once I got rid of you!"</p><p>"Henry, tell me what to do! You sound like you need help right about now!" called Charles.</p><p>[Flashbang]  [Sleeping Gas]  [Snipe]   [Charles]</p><p>He knows which two he's not choosing. Sleeping gas is out of the choice because as he figures out, it'll knock out everyone including him. All that is left is flashbang.</p><p>Henry struggles to get a word out. "F-Flashbang..."</p><p>"Got it!" Charles pressed the button in his vehicle and a small cannon open itself up underneath the helicopter. <em>Sorry about that. </em>He aimed into the room Henry is in and pressed another button and a silver container shot out.</p><p>It flew in the window and hit the ground. A white flash engulfs the room. Henry felt the hands around his neck loosen a bit. He took this chance and bite her hands. A female scream is heard above him and the hands withdraw. Even though he's out of danger, he can't see anything. He crawls out feeling the ground as his guide.</p><p>"Miss Carol! I can't see!" yelled one of the Toppats.</p><p>"Shit, did one of you guys at least got the Emerald!?" Cross shout.</p><p>"Yeah, I got it!" yelled another one. Then, there was a crashing sound. </p><p>Henry felt something smooth sliding in front of him. It must be the Emerald! He scooped it up and got up. He's got the Emerald but now what?</p><p>"Miss Cross! I dropped it somewhere!"</p><p>"God damn, why am I surrounded by incompetents!?"</p><p>Henry's vision started to clear. Through blurriness, he spotted a few things that he can put together. One of the Toppats who wore a black top hat on top of his gel blond hair was on the ground feeling around for his sunglasses as he muttering that he can't be seen without them. Next to him was a broken vase and a fallen stand. He must have accidentally run into it when he was blind and dropped the Emerald to him. Should have looked for the Emerald instead, buddy. Another who wore a small pink top hat ran into a wall out of all things. The third was passed out on the ground from shock with his broken glasses and black top hat beside him and the fourth donning a white top hat is bumped into what he presumed is the leader of the small group, Carol.</p><p>"Watch it!" she yelled.</p><p>
  <em>So there's a total of five trying to commiting the robbery...</em>
</p><p>Henry sees the exit is clear and made a run for it. The hallway stretches far with its red carpet soften his footsteps. The moonlight shined through the many windows, allowing Henry to see where he's going. As he ran down the hall, he sees the help that was sent to them on the ground, sleeping. He noticed a silver can on the way out. </p><p><em>Sleeping gas. That's probably how they take down a large group without confrontation. </em>He pressed a button on his headpiece. "Charles, the help that was loaned to us, they're knocked out."</p><p>"Oh no, what happened?"</p><p>"It looks like they threw in a sleeping gas canister while they were safely camping outside. Didn't you spot them?"</p><p>"I don't have any super vision, Henry. Where are you now?"</p><p>"I'm running down the hall with the Emerald in hand. Remember the third plan you suggested?"</p><p>"The one with the hedge maze?" Charles said in an exciting voice. "You're gonna let me-"</p><p>"No, you're not crashing into them. There is some soldiers that are assigned outside, call for them, and have them gather at the maze. How long before the police get here?"</p><p>"The next 10 minutes. I can see the siren lights coming down the street."</p><p>"Ight Imma head out."</p><p>Henry checked behind him to see anyone is following him before stopped at the T corridor. No one was there. He slowed down. <em>Did I lose them? </em></p><p>A vent fell from the ceiling, making a loud clanking sound in front of him. He stopped before it. Someone fell from above and landing in front of him. They got up and glared at him. It was Carol Cross! She pointed the gun at him.</p><p>"You think you can outrun me? That's very cute. However, I'll cut you a deal since we're short on time. Hand over the Emerald and you get to live another day."</p><p>At T corridor, there was a Toppat each blocking his way. And at his back two Toppats. They both pointed their handgun at him. No way moving forward nor back where he came.</p><p>[Window]  [Emerald]  [Charge]</p><p>
  <em>I just only need a way outside. Window seems the better choice.</em>
</p><p>Henry smashed through the window on his left, rolling on to the ground.</p><p>"Don't just stand there! Get him!"</p><p>Henry picks himself up as the Toppats foolishly went after him through the same window at the same time, which made them argue who gets to go first when they got stuck. He swears he heard a facepalm somewhere behind the group.</p><p>He ran through the bushes and trees until another option pop up.</p><p>[Keep Running]  [Leave]</p><p>
  <em>Leave as in leaving this clearing?</em>
</p><p>Henry picks leave which was a mistake he learned as it leads him to an iron gate which is the exit of the property.</p><p>
  <em>Wait, a split ending? This mission isn't supposed to count for anything so why is there an important path splitting right here!?</em>
</p><p>"Henry? Where are you? The help is set up and we need you there," called Charles through his earpiece.</p><p>Henry went back. As long he didn't leave through the gate, he didn't screw up. He made it to where the hedge maze is.</p><p>"Psss!" </p><p>Henry heard someone calling for him. He heard it again and went to the source. It was one of the soldiers that the general lend. He was wearing camouflaging garb to blend in with the bushes.</p><p>"We're ready. One of the dead-ends we're camping is at the center so make sure to arrive there."</p><p>Henry nodded.</p><p>"There he is!" yelled one of the Toppats donning a white hat far behind.</p><p>Henry ducked into the maze. His earpiece call to him.</p><p>"Henry? I saw you but I don't think the Toppats saw me. You know your way around the maze?"</p><p>"No, I didn't look at the guide."</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll lead you the way. Left!"</p><p>Henry followed Charles's order as the Toppats follow from afar. They almost got lost a couple of times but he slowed down a bit to make them think they're on his trail. Finally, he reaches the center of the dead end.</p><p>"Well, well. You're trapped like a rat in a, well, maze," said Carol with a chuckle. "I was nice offering a deal but it seems now you get neither choice. I'm gonna pry that Emerald from your cold dead hands."</p><p>"Freeze!" The soldiers pop up with their guns at hand aiming at the group. </p><p>"Tsk." Carol dropped her gun and the whole group raises their hands up.</p><p>"Alright, we did it!" yelled Charles through his speaker as he hovers over the maze.</p><hr/><p>The small Toppat group were in handcuffs as they lead by to the police van.</p><p>"So was your plan just a modified version of my plan?" asked Charles as he watches.</p><p>"It was a spur of a moment. I didn't expect that the inside team was taken down. Well, at least you didn't start crashing your helicopter down which was the main problem."</p><p>"I said if they fight back or try to escape."</p><p>"Which is a good thing they didn't, but other than that, it was the greatest plan I heard of."</p><p>Charles blushed a little before slapping his cheeks to snap out of it.</p><p>"First heist and it end in a failure," muttered the small pink hat Toppat member as he walked behind one of his comrades in cuffs.</p><p>"Keep going," said the officer behind him.</p><p>The pink hat Toppat slammed backward into the officer and grabbed his gun.</p><p>"But at least I'll be known as the guy who took down a Government Agent!" He aimed at Charles and pulled the trigger.</p><p>"Jacked, no!" yelled Carol from the van.</p><p>"What-!" Shot fired and Charles fell to the ground.</p><p>"Someone, call the medic!" yelled one of the officers.</p><p>The Toppat presumed to be Jacked was tackled to the ground while Carol chews him out from her spot for getting a heavier punishment after the stunt.</p><p>Charles doesn't feel any pain but felt something wet and heavy on him. He sat up to see Henry was on top of him, bleeding from his right back shoulder.</p><p>"Henry, you- you protected me?"</p><p>"Thank goodness you're ok," Henry said weakly in a somber tone. Tears begin to leak out from his eyes as he slowly close them. This time he didn't used his rewind power.</p><p>Charles panicked and yelled for someone to help. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Henry is aware of other timelines and used that knowledge from each path to his advantage. Interesting, I imagine how the rewind power work is that everytime he failed, his injuries from the fails will undo or reverse to it's healthy state, including his clothes. He is also in control of using his rewind power and choose to when to use it.</p><p>The choices and the fail screen on the other hand is the work of somebody else.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It looks like the mission was a success...or does it?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Henry? You there? Man...that roughed me up."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, please.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Got him though. Gotta be another escape pod around here somewhere."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We did it though. We got 'em."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why does it always goes back to here?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Pretty good plan. You could say it was the greatest-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*BOOOOM*</em>
</p><p>Henry woke up with a shock. He looked around, checking if he's back at that place again. The beeping sound from the machine next to him caught his attention. The monitor was attached to one of his fingers. Upon further investigation, it's a heart monitor. He pieces together that he was in the hospital. Then he remembers. He was shot by Jacked Hughman.</p><p>Henry looked at the corner of his room. There was Charles, sleeping in the chair with his bomber jacket as his blanket. A sharp pain rushes up to his right shoulder when he tried to reach him. He let out a sharp yelp which woken up Charles.</p><p>"Henry?" Charles rubbed one of his eyes. "You're awake!"</p><p>He rushes over by his side.</p><p>"You're not hurt anywhere, are you?" asked Henry.</p><p>"Me!? What about you!? You took a bullet for me!"</p><p>"It's fine," said Henry as he remembered being shot multiple times before. At this point, he developed pain tolerance against bullets now. So what happened after, I was out?"</p><p>"After you went unconscious, the Toppat that shot you was taken down and the rest was shipped back to the US so they'll be properly imprisoned under our jurisdiction."</p><p>Charles looked distressed after that statement and Henry noticed it.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"The mission, it was a complete failure."</p><p>Henry was shocked. He didn't understand, the Emerald is safe and they arrested some of the Toppats to boot! How can it be a failure!?</p><p>"But we got the Emerald! We arrested one of the important members of the clan! How can it be a bust!?"</p><p>"It's what happened afterward." Charles scratches the back of his head, not looking at Henry. "As soon as the arrestees were sent away, the Emerald is sent to go back to the vault. The Emerald, for safety, is transported in the usual armored truck. However, it never arrives at its destination."</p><p>Henry's eyes widen. Charles continued.</p><p>"We went to go searching for the truck and found it in a river, empty. No drivers either. Either it was the Toppats or a second party, we're not sure. The Norwegian Government are really pissed off."</p><p>"H-how long I was out for?"</p><p>"Two days."</p><p>"So this all happened in a span of two days?"</p><p>"A day and a half."</p><p>Henry muttered to himself, probably something not good, and sigh. "So now what?"</p><p>"You are going to rest until you're well enough to go home. I'm going to report this to the General."</p><p>Henry looked disappointed.</p><p>"Don't worry, we all did our best. I'm sure the General will go easy on us since we caught some of their members," assured Charles.</p><p>Charles left Henry alone to make a call to the General.</p>
<hr/><p>Charles walked into an open garden located at the center of the hospital. Few people walked around in it, mostly elderly. He pressed a button in his headphone and call the main base.</p><p>"Price here," responded a voice clearly not the General.</p><p>"Rupert? Where's the General?"</p><p>"The General is out right now so he had me to cover his calls. And what a coincidence, I was about to call you too."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"It's about Stickmin's unofficial recruitment. Some higher-ups heard the news and were angry about letting some criminal scott free and letting him join the military. They want him arrested."</p><p>"But he has a pardon from the President, his criminal records shouldn't be valid anymore!"</p><p>"Yes, but it turns out the General went behind their back to get him that pardon and they're angry about it. They found out about it when the Norwegian government called to chew them out about failing to protect the Emerald and Henry's name was on the list of operation. They want him arrested, regardless of the pardon. So now the General needs to get Stickmin back on American soil before they start thinking he fled to another country to escape justice."</p><p>"He can't, he recently got shot, trying to protect me."</p><p>"He did?"</p><p>"Yeah, it was surprising and reckless of him."</p><p>"Well, can he be transferred to an American hospital? It's important that he has to show up as soon as possible. The General wants to talk to him, hoping to build up his defense."</p><p>"I'll try to convince the doctor." He hung up.</p><p>Charles sighed and find a bench to sit on. Too many things are going on in his head. Henry's in the hospital and now there's an important meeting that involved Henry and the higher-ups. And then there's another thing he has to worry about. He got up and put on a serious face. Whatever happens, he needs to focus on his duties.</p>
<hr/><p>Henry sat alone in bed thinking about what happened two days ago. What would the General think now? Did he blow his chance proving to the Government that he really is on their side? Charles is safe, but it's weird that there was no timer nor choice that pop up when he was in danger. And then there's that path splitting back at the clearing.</p><p>
  <em>This mission isn't going to plan. This was only a minor quest that didn't have any impact on the next part. Or is it supposed to end that way? The only time I saw the Emerald in the Toppats's possession when I robbed them of that gem. Was the Emerald supposed to end up in the hands of the clan on each route no matter what?"</em>
</p><p>His thoughts are interrupted when the door open and the doctor and Charles came through.</p><p>"No, I can not, Mr. Calvin. It would go against my doctor oath if I were to discharge Mr. Stickmin early," said the doctor as he held up his clipboard. "The bullet cut through his muscle but stopped at the shoulder blade. The muscle needs to heal before doing any heavy or dangerous work."</p><p>"But he's not doing any of those things!" argued Charles. "He needs to meet up and talk to the General!"</p><p>"The General wants to talk to me?" asked Henry. </p><p>"Yeah, and it's important for you to show up."</p><p>"I refused to let Mr. Stickmin discharge early!" yelled the doctor.</p><p>"But can you at least have Henry be transported to an American hospital because at least he'll be cared for! It bad enough we already been here in this country for two days when it's supposed to be one day" argued Charles.</p><p>"He's only been shot, it's not serious enough for him to have care overseas."</p><p>"What could be so important that the General has to talk to me?" asked Henry as he got out of bed.</p><p>"It has something to do with your 'enlistment' and the higher-ups aren't happy about it."</p><p><em>Shit, this didn't happen when I willingly followed the original plan but then again, I was a hired private investigator, not a new recruit. This needs to be resolved quickly before it comes and bites me in the ass. </em>"Doc, I want you to discharge me."</p><p>"But Mr. Stickmin, you're not fully healed, much less halfway heal!"</p><p>"But I have to go!"</p><p>"Nei, I refused!" The doctor push Henry back to bed. "As my duty as your doctor, you are to stay here!" The doctor then turns to Charles. "And you, your visitation is over! Don't try to convince me to let your little friend out early!"</p><p>He pushes Charles out the door and locked the door behind him. He has a smug on his face and left him in the hallway. Unknown to the doctor, Henry still has his headpiece in his belongs after they did surgery on him and left his stuff in his room. Henry pulled out the bags containing his clothes and dumped them out on his bed table. He roots through it encountering his blood smear jacket and black shirt. Something metallic made a scratching sound when scraping across the wooden table. He picked it up and placed it in his ear.</p><p>"Charles, you there?"</p><p>"Oh, they let you have your earpiece," answered back Charles.</p><p>"I have an idea."</p><p>"So do I."</p><p>"Does it involved ramming your helicopter into the hospital?"</p><p>"...Perhaps..." </p><p>Henry had a blank stare before speaking. "Listen, I want you to hover near the window close enough so that I can jump over."</p><p>"Won't they spot me? I mean, even though I'm sneaking you out at night, the darkness can't cover me."</p><p>"It's a hospital, what are they going to do? Shoot you down?" assured Henry.</p><p>It's true that the hospital can't do anything about it but that doesn't stop them from calling the police to do the shooting. Thanks to the spotlights, the police can aim better so Henry has to be careful and timed it right. He leaps onto the flooring of the helicopter from his window as the bullets ricochet off the bottom. But as he landed he torn his stitching causing him to hiss in pain and hold on to the open wound. Charles pulled up and flew over the building. The shooting stop as soon as they flew away, heading back to the US.</p><p>"Henry, are you alright back there? I heard you hissing back there," concerned Charles but can't move from his position to check on him.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine. The gunshot wound opened up." Henry clutches his shoulder, hoping it would hold the bleeding.</p><p>"I have a medkit in one of the chests back there. You can use whatever in there to hold the bleeding until we get into the medical building on Base."</p><p>Henry opens the chest rooting through it. There was some ammunition cases, a sniper rifle, boxes containing silver canisters, some canned goods, spare uniforms, a mini helicopter, a robo helper shaped like a certain video game character, a novelty size sticky hand, a grapple gun, a banana bomb, and finally there was the medkit underneath all those references. Opening the kit, he pulled out a roller of bandage. He took off his shirt it was the same shirt that he was wearing two days ago with old and fresh blood smear. He places a large bandage cloth and then wrapped the roller bandage from his back to his armpit and then to his back again. As Henry was busy wrapping it tightly, Charles spoke up.</p><p>"Henry, remember two nights ago when you got the Emerald and lead those Toppats to the maze?"</p><p>"Yeah? What about it?"</p><p>"Well, I saw you jumped out of the window and also saw you at the exit gates. With the Emerald."</p><p>Henry pause. Nervous sweats start to form.</p><p>"Now as you may know I don't have super vision and I don't want to think any other way but why were you in that area in the first place after you told me to gather the help at the maze?"</p><p>"I-" Henry needs to come up with an explanation for it. It's bad enough that the mission failed and the Emerald is stolen by who knows who, but if Charles jumped to conclusion that he was attempting to steal the Emerald himself, it's going to end really badly. "I got lost."</p><p>"You got lost," said Charles. His tone was hinting that he might not believe him in that even though it was partly true.</p><p>"Honestly, it may look bad. I was lost, I didn't know that going that way was the exit. That's why I came back."</p><p>"...All right, I believe you."</p><p>"You, you do?"</p><p>"How I can not? If you did try to steal the Emerald, you were in a good position to do so but you came back. Not only that, you jumped a bullet for me!"</p><p>"Well, I can't just let you die," a<em>gain, </em>"when I could have done something."</p><p>"It won't kill me, just a small fatal wound that will heal less than two weeks. But I'm not saying I'm ungrateful for you to protect me, a person you barely knew. So uh, thanks."</p><p>Charles couldn't see but Henry has a small smile on his face.</p>
<hr/><p>The sun was high in the sky after the helicopter landed at the helicopter pad at the Base, Charles called for the medics. Henry was rushed to the medical building while Charles heads towards the General's office. Charles knocked on the door.</p><p>"Sir, it's me, Charles."</p><p>"Come in."</p><p>Charles walked inside and see the General resting on his head in his hands. He's clearly upset about something.</p><p>"Uh, sir, are you ok?"</p><p>"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine Charles. So I'm guessing the mission failed?"</p><p>"How did you know?"</p><p>"It was on the news and the complains about the fail operation from the higher-ups. This would have hurt the unit badly but you two manage to catch one of the elite members. Your objective was to protect the Emerald, not arresting the small party. However, the new development was enough to convince some of the higher-ups to keep Stickmin and soften the blow. Speaking of Stickmin, I heard he got shot?"</p><p>"Yes, by one of the Toppats. He...protected me."</p><p>"Protected you? What happened? Are you hurt in anyway?" asked the General like a worrisome father.</p><p>"No, I'm fine! Henry is the one that is hurt! After the arrest, Jacked, I believed one of their members calls him, assaulted an officer and grabbed his gun, and aimed at me. Henry jumped right in front of me and took the bullet."</p><p>"Hmm..."</p><p>"What do you think, General?"</p><p>The General shuffled his seat. "I think Stickmin will make a fine addition to our unit. However, there are still doubts lingering in the air. What if he did it on purpose to gain the Government's trust and take the opportunity when our guard is down?"</p><p>Charles knew that could be a possibility, a huge gamble even, but then remembered,</p><p>
  <em>"Thank goodness, you're ok."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, I couldn't let you die when I could have done something."</em>
</p><p>"...I think Henry has no reason to betray us. However, his reasoning to join is flimsy but he's serious about his duty. There were times he has good positions to steal the Emerald but stuck to the main goal. He fought off the Toppats and even the elite on his own, if he wants to backstab the government, he could have made a deal with them. His dedication to the mission follows through to the end, even if it did get stolen. He had no reason to protect me but did so anyway. I am thankful for that but it doesn't clear my suspicion of him."</p><p>"..........."</p><p>"General?"</p><p>"......Alright." General stood up from his desk. "I made my decision, let's go visit Stickmin."</p>
<hr/><p>Henry was on bed lying there. The military doctor scolded him for doing such a stupid stunt that could have caused more to his injury. He sighs and wants to go meet up with the General.</p><p>Incidentally, the General was coming with Charles to meet him.</p><p>"Hello there, Stickmin. Are you a bit better?" asked the General.</p><p>"The pain is gone but there's still a wound on my shoulder," said Henry. "But the nurse said I'll heal nicely."</p><p>"Good, good, now you're wondering why I want to meet up." The General begin to start. "The higher-ups are disagreeing with one another about your placement in the military. They don't like having an ex-criminal that recently been pardon less than 24 hours to immediately join the Government. Now you did fail to prevent the Emerald from being stolen. However, once the Emerald was placed in that truck, it was no longer either yours or Charles's responsibility. It made some accept that fact. The arrest of the Toppats had some to drop the offense against you and formed new opinions about you becoming a Toppat hunter. The other few wants you out. They may do something drastic. But don't worry I won't let them. I'll do what I can to protect you from their schemes."</p><p>"Is that so?" said a new voice interrupting them.</p><p>The three turns to see a man in a suit accompanied by two men in a gray uniform with a cap with a logo on it. Henry recognized those logos, they're the ones that kidnapped and whisk him away to the North back in the previous timeline. The Wall. </p><p>"You must be General Hubert, ja? I have paperwork approved by your superiors to take Stickman away," he speaks with a Russian accent.</p><p>Even though Henry recognized the logo, he doesn't recognize the man. Perhaps he's another employee at another part of the Wall?</p><p>"Who are you? I don't recognize your faction's lego. And," the General stood between him and the man, "you're not taking him."</p><p>"I'm from the Wall, a Canadian government-affiliated prison with an impeccable reputation of no breakout for 50 years. Perfect for your little friend there. And according to this approved paperwork signed by your superiors, he is immediately arrested and transport to the Wall. It's surprising that your American government is willing to let a criminal scott free like that."</p><p>"Listen, Mr-"</p><p>"Halberd."</p><p>"Mr. Halberd, Henry deserved that pardon therefore he shouldn't be imprisoned for his previous crimes. In fact, you probably heard rumors that he took down the leader of the infamous Toppat Clan, the closest thing of  taking them down than what you and the Wall ever could have done. If you were to detain and sent him to the Wall, your government will have to explain why you arrested the man who took down the boss of the said clan to the public. It would look bad on your part," the General shot. "Besides these papers are invalid as the president's pardon outweigh my superiors' arresting paper." </p><p>"You think we care about that? Regardless of that, his criminal record still exists. The public will lose fate in your government system if they allow any reckless criminal to be free because they help out with a few chores.  Your president pardoned a thief who took down the leader of the Toppat, who's next? A serial killer who took out a terrorist organization? A cannibal that solves world hunger? Not only Henry committed these robberies, he also left a trail of destruction behind! Henry Stickman is a dangerous individual that needs to be locked up with the key thrown away!"</p><p>Henry shuffled in his bedsheet as he watches the two men argue with each other from the look of it, the General is losing as Halberd brings up valid counterarguments. Then the two men accompany Halberd before grabbed Henry by his arms, making him wince in pain again. He felt they incorrectly grabbed him to spite him. He tried to struggle against them but with his injury and inexperienced fighting, they forcefully dragged him out of bed. Charles looked through the paperwork and look at the two men arguing and then Henry. He should say something to pay him back.</p><p>"Excuse me, sir," Charles interrupts. "But you here for Henry Stickman, right?"</p><p>"Of course, are there any others?" Halberd answered back rudely.</p><p>Charles has a smirk. "Unfortunate for you, there's no Henry Stickman here."</p><p>"Wha-What you playing at, boy?"</p><p>"This paperwork is for the approved arrest of Henry Stickm<strong><span class="u">a</span></strong>n, and my buddy sitting over here is Henry Stickm<span class="u"><strong>i</strong></span>n. Therefore, you can't arrest him on account he's not Henry Stickm<strong><span class="u">a</span></strong>n."</p><p>"What!? Give me that!" Halberd grabbed the paperwork from Charles's hands. "Stickman, Stickman..." He grew red with anger and threw the papers on the floor. "You got lucky this time, Henry Stickm<strong><span class="u">i</span></strong>n! We'll get you as soon as they gave me the proper ones!"</p><p>"There isn't going to be a proper one," said the General. "I won't let him be ship off to the Wall as I have anything to say about it."</p><p>Halberd huffed and left the medical hall while pulling out his phone. Probably to yell at whoever was in charge of filing. The soldiers with him dropped Henry on the ground and left him there. Rude.</p><p>Charles carried Henry on his back to bed. The General begin to talk to Henry. "Be careful, Henry. I don't know much about the Wall but I have a feeling they won't give up that easy nor does my superiors."</p><p>"Right, and, uh, thanks Charles," said Henry looking at him as he shuffle the sheets. "It's a good thing you noticed the typo there."</p><p>"Well, I picked up that he kept calling you Stickm<span class="u"><strong>a</strong></span>n instead of Stickm<span class="u"><strong>i</strong></span>n. I thought of chalking it off because of his accent but it turns out the whole documents had you as Stickman! Feel bad for the guy who actually named Henry Stickman!"</p><p>"Well, I guess that first part is solved however I still need to convince my superiors to drop the case against you, Henry," continue the General. "You two were not at fault, we can't confirm it was the Toppats behind the theft."</p><p>"So we're not in trouble?" asked Charles.</p><p>"Not at all, the mission was a success because you did what you did, and it was their responsibility when the Emerald is placed in the truck. If you two keep doing a good job, the higher-ups will leave Henry alone and they'll see him as a valuable asset and will overlook his criminal record. Now come on, Charles, he needs his rest."</p><p>The two left Henry to rest. While exiting the medical building, Charles checks to see if they're out of eavesdrop.</p><p>"Sir, from the looks of it, you still suspect Henry, if you still have doubts about Henry's intention, why are you helping him?"</p><p>"Because if we want to have a good relationship with him, we must show we care for him as one of our own. If he actually is going straight as you think, then we'll have a valuable member.  If not, well it's our duty to take him out when he stabbed us in the back. And this is the first time we ever heard of the Wall, so if anybody going to take him down, it'll be us. Plus I noticed you are a bit biased in that little speech you put up. Just because he protected you, doesn't mean you obligated to put a good word for him when you, too, have some doubt about him."</p><p>"True, I mean, I don't think he's a bad person but he does have something to hide. Why lied to join the military? He could have just signed up at one of those recruitment centers to join. They don't care what your reasoning is as long you enlisted."</p><p>"When he earned his place in the Government and we can rely on him with no issue, then it'll all be in the past. I think he wanted to join at the start without going through boot camp but ruined the chance to when he hunted after Reginald."</p><p>Charles wants to agree with him but form more questions instead. Why get a jump start? Had he been a cadet, he would have worked his way up and form a bond with everyone with no suspicion. Henry was not a bad person but he does have something to hide. "Speaking of Reginald, did he cough up the location of the rest of the clan back at prison?"</p><p>"No. No matter how much we put pressure on him, he won't talk. Now he's just sitting in his cell, looking smug knowing we can't do anything to make him confess. We can't use violence as it'll violated his rights."</p><p>"But at least we hindered the clan for a while until we can locate them again," comforted Charles.</p><p>"Heh, thanks Charles. But it'll take more than a replacement leader to stop them at their tracks."</p>
<hr/><p>"Hmm, that's weird," the General muttered to himself as he looked through the database on his personal computer. He wasn't the only one that misplaces Henry's files with Stickm<strong><span class="u">a</span></strong>n by mistake. However, when shuffling to Stickm<strong><span class="u">i</span></strong>n's file in the S section, his file seems to be...missing. He scrolled through the section again, maybe he overlooked it? Stickmin is a unique last name but no such file exist except for a foreign medical file that was created recently.</p><p>The General, not want to be up all night looking for Henry's missing files, shuffled Henry's updated record to the medical record and will look into it later. Which was quickly forgotten the next day's news of a prison break by the new arrivals.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It feels like there was no explanation of why Henry was ended up in the walls in the first place aside from Fleeing the Complex trailer, so I added that the higher up in the military to have a vendetta against Henry because they suspect something is up. I mean, the man was pardoned less than 24  hours and he already secure a position in the military with no work to show he's going straight.</p><p>Charles still have his doubt but lessened a bit. Just because Henry jumped the bullet for him doesn't mean he's in the clear just yet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mostly focus on the Toppats and their escape. And little meanwhile at the government.</p><p>Changed the rating for the fic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lights out!" yelled a man into the hall. </p><p>The long hall held cells containing criminals guilty of the most heinous crimes. Terrorism, murders, and most foul of them all, tax evasion. In one of the cells, four men, with a top hat each, share the said cell. They both had fearful and worrisome looks on their face. Occasionally, they glance at the cell across from them.  </p><p>"She's definitely mad, real mad," said the one wearing a white top hat. He had brown hair slick back and a grey suit to boot. It's bad enough he still haven't paid her back, now she'll be double angry with the failed raid.</p><p>"At least we're safe behind bars," said the one with a pink hat. He wore a dark pink waistcoat with black pants. So much of boosting up his ranking.</p><p>"Don't worry guys, I know how to calm babes like her," boasted the one with one wearing sunglasses and a black hat on top of his blonde gel hairstyle. He wore a black suit vest with the white sleeves stopped at his upper arms. He has a wide build and combing his front hair to look presentable. Dude thinks he smooth with the ladies when in reality, they don't like him.</p><p>"She'll stab you first the moment you breathe out a word about that, Jonathan," said the one wearing a pair of broken glasses and black hair. He wore a black top hat also with a black suit vest but a little lighter. It's hard to tell if he was paying attention or not because he either answers with a response or one of the five W with an occasion of huhs.</p><p>They waited, and waited, and waited but no action was taken from the female. Inpatient, one of the men decides to get it over with. </p><p>"Miss Cross, aren't you going to yell at us?" asked the brunette with a white hat.</p><p>"...Later," answered the woman. She wore a security uniform and have long black hair. She resting with her hands behind her head and legs cross upward. While lying on the bed, she's thinking about something.</p><p>The man, not satisfied with the answer, asked again.</p><p>"When later?"</p><p>"Later, later."</p><p>"When later, later?"</p><p>"When I said it's later, later, Stu! Now shut up!" yelled the female in annoyance.</p><p>"Yeah, we're fucked."</p><p>"So we heard," said the pink hat one.</p><p>As soon as the lights are flicked off. She got off her bed and head towards the bars. The men embrace themselves, expecting her to yell at them but were surprised when she targets only one of them.</p><p>"Jacked, you stupid moron! You just had to shoot at one of them! It was unnecessary and now hinders the plan! Were you planning to fight the entire force!?" she yell whispered. The last thing she needs right now was one of the guards patrolling to rush over the area if she used her regular sound voice.</p><p>The pink hat one was surprise. "Wait, why are you targeting just me?" asked Jacked in a whisper as well. "We're all responsible for failing to get the Emerald but you outright attacked me!?"</p><p>"Because you attack a government agent that landed us in a different part of the prison!"</p><p>This confused the four men. Wasn't she's angry at the failed theft? She ignores their confused looks as she unbuttons the top of her fake security uniform. The men blushed and look the other away except for one. Luckily (or unluckily for a certain blond, sunglasses-wearing man), she only unbuttoned three. She then reaches between her cleavage and pulled out a small device hidden in her bra.</p><p>"Whoa mama, what you got there?" asked the sunglasses-wearing man.</p><p>"It's a mini laser, Jonathan. Goes undetected in metal detectors and cuts through metal like butter. It's a good thing that they didn't do a full body check." She turns on the mini laser and cuts the bars at her cell. She carefully placed one of the metal bars on the ground without making a sound and step out of her cell.</p><p>As she cuts the other cell bars, the one with broken glasses and a blackish top hat asked what she meant.</p><p>She sigh. "Well, this is my fault for not explaining to you four about the raid's true intention. The Emerald was just a setup to send us to the same prison where Reginald is at. If it was a real robbery, I would have chosen experience members instead of newbies, introverts, and a moron."</p><p>A fade hey was heard from the males. She ignored that and continue explaining. "Reginald was the chief, so he held valuable information about the clan. They had to place him in one of the government-private prisons until they make him cough it up and it'll be difficult to break in with all their security measurements- Hannibal, are you paying attention!?"</p><p>"Yeah, continue on," said the broken glasses man, staring off into space.</p><p>"I can never tell if you're paying attention or not," she muttered. "So we're going to break out instead. However, thanks to your little stunt," she glared at Jacked, "it looks like we're put in the different level of the prison and the rescue mission is going to take a little longer. And I'm highly insulted to be placed at the same level as the tax evaders. Now come on, he's probably in the lower levels."</p><p>The group snuck around corners looking for any guards until they find a few. To escape safety, they need disguises. Carol hand-signal the guys to stay back as they saw a military guard patrolling and heading towards them. She flipped a coin while hiding behind a convenient place crate. While the guard checks the sound where the coin landed, she sneaks behind him and jumped. </p><p>"Hhhhh!" Her right hand covered his mouth as her left arm wrapped around his neck to make him lose consciousness. When he passed out, she begins to strip him to his underwear.</p><p>"Excuse me, there's a lady changing!" she yelled not facing her group with her back turned as she strips down.</p><p>The guys looked the other way except for Jonathan. Stu had to turn him on his own, making the sound of a rock dragging in the ground when he moved him.</p><p>Carol, dressed as one of the military guards, carried the unconscious soldier and put him in a convenient empty crate that just happened to be there. She then tossed her fake uniform aside, there was no use for it anymore. She ordered her group to do the same as they can cover more ground easier if they disguise themselves. </p><p>"Now put on your cap and hide your eyes. We don't want any attention from the others so avoid eye contact and keep walking and follow me."</p><p>The group roamed the floor with the criminals who were still awake behind bars glared at them. They took no mind as they ignore them. They passed by a couple of patrol guards, confused why they're traveled in a group. Ahead of them were a few guards standing near the elevator. Bingo! </p><p>Carol lied to them that they have orders to go to the lower floors to patrol there as the lower floors are the most dangerous. Hannibal nearly raises some suspicion in the tension bar as his glasses broke in during the 'robbery' and was having difficulty navigating in the dark and nearly bumped into them. The group shoo him to the back to avoid detection from the guards. Out of sight, out of mind.</p><p>When the doors closed, they had a quick breather on the way down. "Jacked, hold Hannibal's hand so he won't lag behind. Hannibal, you- Hannibal! Are you listening to me?"</p><p>"Huh? Uh, yeah!"</p><p>Carol muttered to herself again. "Hannibal, you keep a tight grip on Jacked, we don't want another reckless endeavor that's cost us this whole mission."</p><p>They split up their group to search the corridors until one of them found the cell they're looking for. In the cell, Reginald was sleeping in his bed. Even though he's in prison, he looks like he hasn't changed. His suit was in good condition with no speck of dirt. His dollar sign gold chain necklace was still shiny and his two top hats stacked were in good shape.</p><p>Carol used her mini laser to cut the bars. The sound waked up Reginald and tried to clear his drowsy eyes. He blinked a couple of times and recognize the small party.</p><p>"Wha-!? You broke in here!? In a private prison!? Run by the military!?"</p><p>"Calm down, jeez." She cut one bar, making it enough room for a person to slip through.</p><p>Reginald walked out while patting down his clothes to make himself presentable. "How is everyone back at the airship? Did they halt everything due to my disappearance? Is Right Hand Man ok? Please tell me he's ok!"</p><p>"Slow down! Everyone is fine. Um, no they continue on their usual work when RHM step in to lead us. He's fine. We found him alive barely. We had to locate a foreign doctor that specializes in cyber-enhancement to save him. Feel free to test out his new features when we get back."</p><p>Reginald blushes at her comment and then breath a sigh of relief. He was afraid RHM is a goner when he was caught by that man. No one can ever defeat him and somehow this Henry Stickmin manage to beat him and killed him. RHM would have kept going until death. Damn that man.</p><p>"It was his plan you know." </p><p>He paused. </p><p>"When you got arrested, he grew anxious knowing that you're here. He quickly hatches a plan in a haste and assigned me with the operation."</p><p>Reginald has a small smile perk up. "Glad to know he's turn out alright. It's been so long."</p><p>A loud alarm right out the whole prison. The red light flashed the whole building.</p><p>"Shit, they must have seen our empty cells. Come on now," she threw a uniform at him, "we need to get out before the lockdown."</p><p>The group went up in the elevator to the ground floor, unfortunately, it had to make a few stops. When the door opened, a group of soldiers leads by a female soldier, wearing a military helmet atop her cute, black, bob hair was surprised that the elevator was already occupied.</p><p>"What are you guys doing? We have escaped prisoners and here you guys are! Huddle in the elevator!" yells a soldier next to the bob hair woman.</p><p>"Wait a minute, I don't recognize you guys," said the black-haired soldier. "Which division you're from?"</p><p>"Oh, the..." Carol tried to think up which of the government unit be found in the private own prison.</p><p>"I'll handle this," said Jonathan. He leans on his hand against the elevator doorway and strikes a cool pose. "Hey there, military mama. Instead of finding those escaped inmates, you found me and imprison my heart. Arrest me, baby. I'll be your prisoner of love." In the background, Carol was facepalming, regretting choosing him to be part of the rescue operation.</p><p>The female, not amused, butted the end of her rifle at his face. "It's the Toppats, shoot them!"  </p><p>Jonathan fell backward, crashing into Carol which in turn crash to whoever was behind her.</p><p>Jacked slammed the up button and had the door closes. Instead of shooting at the group, they shot the doors instead. The black-haired woman pulled out her walkie-talkie.</p><p>"This is Sarah Connifers, be on the lookout for any suspicious soldiers! They're the Toppats in disguise! Last seen taking an elevator up. Don't let them leave the building!" </p><p>As the elevator hums going up, the group pulled themselves up.</p><p>"Jonathan, you dumb fuck! Were you even trying to help!?" yelled Carol.</p><p>"Aww, are you jealous? Don't worry, there's plenty of this beefcake to go around."</p><p>She stared at the meathead. "...I regret picking you." </p><p>The elevator stopped and the lights went out. A red light was flashing from the number screen. There was a sound of muted blaring from the walls.</p><p>"Great, now they have the whole prison on lockdown." Carol looked at the elevator doors. "Maybe if we're lucky, we stopped at the other floor doors. Jonathan, Stu, pry the doors open."</p><p>The men both have their hands on the door. They pulled at the same time, it open to the wall of the elevator shaft but halfway was the bottom set of the elevator door.</p><p>"You think you guys can open those too?" she asked.</p><p>"I don't think we can at this angle. Even if we can get it open, do you think we can fit through?" reply Stu.</p><p>Carol bit the tip of her thumbnail, trying to think up a plan for how they can get out.</p><p>"Why don't we try going up?" said Reginald pointing to the ceiling. On the ceiling was a small panel for workers to fix the top of the elevator. "Jonathan, you'll support us at the bottom because you're the strongest. Stu, you go first so when Hannibal goes- Hannibal! Are you listening!?"</p><p>"Yes, I am," he chirped.</p><p>"... Hannibal will go next as Stu will help him up. Carol will go next, then Jacked, then me. We all then pull up Jonathan."</p><p>They all did just that. At the top, there was a ladder that goes all the way to the top of the shaft. They all begin climbing and taking notice of the elevator doors. Each door has a number on it and so far they're all negative signs next to it.</p><p>"-11, how big is this prison?" said Reginald.</p><p>"Don't know, who cares. At least it's not the Wall," replied Carol.</p><p>The group shuddered at the name of the Canadian prison. Any known criminal knows once you got caught by the Wall, you can kiss your human rights goodbye. They had a few members at the Wall and so many failed rescue teams as well. There was nothing they can do at the moment but wait until their boss come up with something.</p><p>"Wait, if we're going to escape at the ground floor, how are we going to avoid the soldiers up there?" asked Jacked. "That woman could have told everyone to be on the lookout for us."</p><p>"This is a prison, right? Let's take advantage of the fact that it held criminals. We'll head up to the roof, that where the electric system at. We'll shut down the power for the whole building. It'll cause the lockdown to end, make the elevators unaccessible, and unlocked all the cells.  We'll cause a prison riot, with all the commotion, we'll be able to sneak out during the riot," said Carol.</p><p>"But didn't those group of soldiers earlier would inform the others about fake soldiers aka us running around?"</p><p>"No one will bother to look for us when there are inmates running around. Of course, there might be some prisoners that will attack us but we'll cross that bridge when we get to that. Now let's heads towards the roof."</p><hr/><p>The panel flew upward on the rooftop and a hand pop out. The panel made a loud clank as it hits the ground followed by heavy pantings from the shaft. Stu crawled out as he catches his breath, followed by the rest.</p><p>"30 floors! Why 30!?" yelled Hannibal as he was lying down on his back.</p><p>"You forgot 20 floors underground when we went up," Jacked said gasping for air.</p><p>"It's a private prison run by the government, so yeah, they kept many dangerous criminals in the US here. They have to have that many floors, like to keep all their eggs in one basket," panted Carol as she walked to an electrical system and open up the panel. She used the mini laser and start slashing randomly at the outputs and wires.</p><p>A blaring sound rang from the speakers in the courtyard as there were sounds of gunshots coming from inside the prison. The group looked over the edge and sees whole view of everything. The front yard where new inmates come in and beyond the entrance gate is a long dirt road with many trees on the sides. It looks like the prison is located in the middle of the forest, with trees stretch on miles. The loud commotion came from soldiers and prisoners either fighting or escaping in the front yard.</p><p>"Uh, should we be a concern that they might come up here?" asked Jacked.</p><p>"What kind of moron heads up instead of outside-"</p><p>The door on the rooftop open to revealed a non-uniformed man. An escaped prisoner! "Shit-"</p><p>Jacked grabbed the man by the shirt and threw him off the roof. "Yeet!"</p><p>"Hello? Hello? Is anybody there? We need backups!" shouted Sarah into her walkie-talkie as she and three other soldiers behind her followed out of the front double doors.</p><p>Static only answered back.</p><p>"Hello? Hello? What's wrong with this thing?" She shook it. "It like the signal is jammed or something...Or maybe AzureNet has finally found me and plan to let me die in this riot-!"</p><p>*Thud*</p><p>The group looked down again to see a trio of soldiers looking at their leader on the ground when a prisoner just randomly fell on her. One of them pointed at the roof.</p><p>"Well, now they know we're up here," snarked Carol. She looked at the roof since going downstairs is out of the question. She spotted air ventilation with its fan weakly moving against a breeze. "How about we vent instead of taking down the stairs? The elevators are out and we're on a 30 story building..."</p><hr/><p>"Move faster! By the time we get out, everyone will already be gone!"</p><p>"I'm blind as a bat right now! I need to- Ahhh!"</p><p>Everyone fell out of the vent and onto the floor beside the building. It looks like they landed near the cafeteria entrance.</p><p>"Ugh," moaned Stu. He got up while using a white truck that was parked near the vent as a support to get up. Looking out, he saw the front yard was a mess. </p><p>Looking ahead he spots the entrance gates. The gate was still closed though, he wonders why no one is opening it. He looked at the truck, which was a small, regular grocery truck for transporting supplies to the kitchen, he held on to and has an idea.</p><p>"The gate is still close, why don't we used the truck to break through?" he suggested.</p><p>"I hardly doubt this truck can break through that," pointed out Carol. "But it doesn't look like we have a choice. We only have a limited amount of time before backups come and shut it down. So, you guys will go while I'll get the gates open."</p><p>Carol ran off to the booth while the guys head inside the truck.</p><p>"Is Toppat babe going to be fine on her own?" asked Jonathan as they threw out the groceries from the back of the truck.</p><p>"Toppat babe? Oh, you mean Carol," said Reginald. "Jonathan, even though you just joined last month, you should call her by her proper name and she placed higher than you, so have some respect. Besides, she isn't part of the elite for nothing."</p><p>"Yeah, and she scary as hell," added Stu. </p><p>When she went to the booth and open the door. She nearly got hit with a bullet but dodged just in time. She looks inside to see a lone soldier, probably the gatekeeper, camping in there with his rifle.</p><p>"Hey, wait I'm one of you guys!" she lied. A shot was fired again. <em>Rude!</em></p><p>"Nice try, but Connifers warned us that some of the prisoners were dressed as one of our own (and some nonsense about an AI taking over the world) and ordered the others to take down the prisoners and to keep away from the booth. If you were one of us, you shouldn't be here in the first place!"</p><p>Carol tsked and close the door as protection as he shot more at her. She needs a small window of distraction before charging in. She looks down on the ground to look for a rock. It needs to be the size of her palm. When she got one, she needs to time it carefully. She stood beside the door and open it so that it'll open the opposite side where she's at. Bullets rush out, she needs for him to run out of bullets before executing her plan so she had to duck a couple of times. Soldiers like him are trigger happy and know all he needs to do was pull the trigger and she needs time to wind up. He got the upper hand by a few seconds. As soon she heard empty clipping sound, she took her chance. She quickly moved to the doorway as her arm winds up for the throw as the gatekeeper reload. She threw the rock at his face.</p><p>"Ahhhhh!" It took the gatekeeper off guard by the sudden force and pain on his forehead. She charges in and grabbed the rifle. It was a tug of war between them. But she stomped on his foot and gain the upper hand. She butted this head with the end of the rifle. He fell to the floor unconscious. She checked the booth for the gate switch and pressed it.</p><p>The gate begins to move to the side and it caught the prisoners' attention. They all rushed out to their freedom.</p><p>Stu was in the driver's seat as he drove up to the booth and stopped there for her. She went around and went to the passager door and climb in.</p><p>The group drove out. Rescue mission complete!</p><p>"Why I'm in the one in the back!?" yelled Reginald through the open small panel in the back.</p><p>"I don't know, you're the one that went there," said Carol.</p><p>"I thought you'll be heading in the back as well and let Stu be a single driver."</p><p>"Too bad, there's no time to switch seats."</p><p>Stu looked at the rear window, watching as the prison get smaller and smaller in the distance.</p><p>"All right we did it!" cheered Stu. "</p><p>It was..mediocre. But what do you expect from inexperienced members?" snort Carol.</p><p>"You brought inexperienced members for this mission!? Do you know the risk you're taking by making this poor decision!?" yelled Reginald.</p><p>"Yeah, I know but have you ever heard the term, 'those who don't work, don't get to eat?' Besides, it'll be good for them to have a little side job in case something like this happens again."</p><p>
  <em>Again!?</em>
</p><p>"...So Reginald, how's prison life?" Carol being to relax with her arms behind her head and right leg resting on her left.</p><p>Reginald just sigh. Carol was good at planning ahead of time and her duty. It'll be good to have more members for rescue missions in the future. "Food terrible, beds lumpy, hilarious good cop, bad cop routine. I give it 2 out of 10."</p><p>Stu who was keeping an eye on the road noticed something was off. Alongside the dirt road were the escaped prisoners but they were lying in the ground. "Uh, chief? Miss Cross?"</p><p>"I don't know why he doesn't wait until the project is finished. We could have rescued you and swing by the rocket but now you're going to be on the government radar for a while."</p><p>"You know my personal relationship with him and his reason why. I'm the one who guided him when that jerkass won't. I was-"</p><p>*CRASH*</p><p> A sudden force crashed into the passager side, making Carol taking most of the hit. The truck was rolling on its side and went off-road. Carol and Stu were lucky they sat at the front seats with seatbelts but those who were in the back of the truck were tumbling.</p><p>"Ugghhhhh, I think I'm going to be sick..." cried Hannibal as he tumbled around.</p><p>"You better not puke on me! Girls aren't attracted to guys that smell like vomit!" yelled Jonathan trying to keep his sunglasses from falling off his face.</p><p>Carol held on to her passager door and her seat, trying to hold herself but a sharp bump forced her head smashed against the door window.</p><p>The rolling stopped when it smashed against a large tree. Only the engine hissing sound was heard.</p><p>Stu moaned out. He felt his body bruised all over and took a look at the passager side. He noticed they're all hung upside down and Carol was bleeding from her head and was unconscious.</p><p>"Miss Cross! Miss Cross!" He shakes her to wake her up but only got moans in response. Well, at least he confirmed she's not dead. </p><p>The truck back doors open up.</p><p>"There he is. Grab him," said a male voice in a foreign accent. "Is he's dead?"</p><p>"... No. What about the others?" said another with the same accent.</p><p>"Leave them. They're just a bunch of small fries. We only need him."</p><p>Stu looked through the sliding panel. He couldn't see clearly as headlights from a vehicle shined directly at his face but he can see Jacked, Jonathan, and Hannibal on the ground. He didn't see Reginald anywhere until he noticed a silhouette carrying something away. The object has something dangling from it but the lights reflecting from it make it hard to see. But the dangling object turns its face to show a dollar sign in gold. </p><p>Trapped, Stu couldn't do anything but watch helplessly as the silhouette took Reginald away... </p><hr/><p>*Snap*</p><p>"Oops," said the headphone-wearing pilot when he accidentally broke his boot string when tightening it. He was sitting on his bed in the solder's barracks.</p><p>"Well, good thing I kept a few shoestrings in the case for something like this might happen." He leans over to his footlocker which was located next to his bed.</p><p>He rummages through his locker and found shoestrings bundle in a nice organizing fashion. He took one and removed the broken on his boot </p><p>"Have you heard?"</p><p>"Yeah, the prison where they kept those Toppats..."</p><p>From afar two ginger-haired brothers were chatting to each other. They were so absorbed in it, they didn't know there was someone in the same room as them. Charles knew it was rude to eavesdrop but those Bukowski twins are sure loud, even from afar.</p><p>"No way, they got away!?"</p><p>"The General is pretty pissed."</p><p>"Charles," a new voice interrupted him.</p><p>"Huh!?" He snapped out of it and turn to face who was calling him.</p><p>Rupert was standing before him, looking peeved, glaring.</p><p>"Did, did I do something?" Charles asked nervously.</p><p>"Well, there are no reports of a helicopter rammed into a building, so no. The General wants to meet you." Rupert looked at the Bukowski twins. "You probably know why, it's yours and Stickmin's captures."</p><p>"Toppats escaped?"</p><p>"Toppats escaped. With the leader."</p><p>"...Alright, hold on. Let me put on my boots... There we go!" Charles hopped off his bed. "Oh, are you going to report there too?"</p><p>"Yes, I had the reports filled in from last night's riot. Had me to leave my bed to be back up to capture the escaped criminals."</p><p>"Are you sure that's the only reason you look a bit pissed?" </p><p>"Yeah? I mean, some of those prisoners aren't even caught."</p><p>"Right..."</p><p>Charles knocked on the General's door.</p><p>A faded 'come in' came from inside the office. He opened the door to go in and Rupert followed.</p><p>"Ah, Charles. I supposed you heard around the Base," said the older man.</p><p>"Yes, the Toppats that we're caught escaped along with their leader. Umm, is this going to affect us somehow?"</p><p>"Fraid so. The higher-ups are furious that we lost the only lead we had to locate the Toppats Clan. Not only that, dangerous inmates are still on the loose," the General sighed out sadly.</p><p>"So what do we do?"</p><p>"Continue the operation on taking them down. Now Rupert, please read out the report."</p><p>"With him here?" Rupert looked at Charles.</p><p>"Charles is important as the rest of the officers. Plus it's both his and Stickmin's arrests, he has the right to know about the situation."</p><p>"At 9:48 pm, a call was made to the Base demanding backups. Claims had that the Toppats, that both Calvin and Stickmin caught, escaped and then believed to be the one that caused the prison riot. By the time backups got there, several prisoners and officers were either dead or injured. Many had escaped and are on the loose. But it seems another situation has emerged."</p><p>Rupert looked further down in the file and noticed one of the lines has a talk about how we should watch out for AuzureNet that will take over the world. He took out a pen and scribbled out that part.</p><p>"What can be worse than that?" asked Charles.</p><p>Rupert placed a photo on the General's desk. The picture shows a dirt path with tire marks. The middle of the tire marks is deeper while the offside shows light indents.</p><p>"Sarah Connifers requested for backups but we didn't receive the message until an hour ago. It could be that the Toppats had it planned and used a signal jammer to give them time. Tire tracks outside the prison can conclude that someone was waiting until at the right time they activate the jammer but that when it gets confusing."</p><p>"Oh?" spoke the General.</p><p>"We thought that another group of Toppats was helping with the prison breakout but witnesses saw the imprisoned Toppats hijacked a small truck as their getaway. The same truck is then found off-road, destroyed. Tracks concluded that a larger vehicle forced the small truck off-road and into the forest. We check it but there was no one."</p><p>Rupert put down another photo but it was the crashed truck that the Toppats used. Near the passager window, were cracks with blood at the center.</p><p>"So you're saying that outside forces were not on the Toppats' side!?" shocked Charles. "But then that means someone else got them!?"</p><p>"The Toppats Clan had formed many enemies over the years," said the General. "It wouldn't be surprising that as soon they heard that a few landed in prison, they want revenge."</p><p>"We have to go find them!" said Charles. </p><p>"We don't have any clues where they are! We're back to square one," pointed Rupert. "We can't just go on with no direction!"</p><p>"But-!"</p><p>"Rupert is right, Charlie. We can't send troops to go on a goose chase. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for this one. And with those dangerous convicts on the loose, we have no choice but to divert our attention to that. The hunt for the Toppats will be on hold until they're all capture. Charles, you dismiss but Rupert I need to talk to you."</p><p>"Alright then, I'll go tell Henry. It was is catch too so he has to know." Charles left the room and heads towards the medical building.</p><p>"Rupert, I noticed you are frustrated about something. I'm certain that it's not about the breakout."</p><p>"It's nothing that you should be concern about, sir."</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous, I care for all my men. If you have a problem with something, it should be resolved quickly if it's going to affect your duties sooner or later."</p><p>"...I'm really concern about Dave. He constantly has nightmares and wakes up screaming and crying. During the day, he would try hard to appease others and they took advantage of that. I had to yell them off and make them stop making him do their chores. He would overwork to exhaustion. Yesterday, he bump into me and spilled coffee on my shirt and then he starts blubbering out apologies and begged me to forgive him. Dave was a clumsy and nervous guy back at the force but this... This isn't like him. I suspect that the Toppats did something to him to be damaged this bad."</p><p>"Did Dave implied that the clan tortures him?"</p><p>"No, when he was check-up by the doctor, he said Dave was a little underweight and that's it. I asked him about his time when he was the clan's prisoner and he refused to talk about it."</p><p>"Hmm, and since you won't get the story from the source, you want it from his therapist?" The General stroked his beard.</p><p>"If I have to, Dave shouldn't suffer from his trauma for the rest of his life. I want to help him but I need to know what they did to him!" Rupert slammed his right fist on the desk.</p><p>"I know you care about him, but unfortunately patient confidentiality. My solution is to be patient and wait until he's really to tell you about it. You're dismissed."</p><p>Rupert left the General's office. He grips his right hand into a fist. Whatever those Toppats have done to Dave, they'll pay for it.</p><hr/><p>"Hmmmm." Reginald woke up batting his eyes. He felt he's on a cold concrete floor. He tried to get himself up but felt his hands were stuck in something hard. </p><p>He looked to see his hands in some sort of metal handcuffs. He looked around the room he's in. It was grey and blue walls with a poster of strange rules. He looks up to the bar window above. He couldn't see out but judging the snowfall, he's somewhere cold. He thinks hard to remember what had happened. He was chatting away with Carol and suddenly something hit them. He remembered he was tumbling in the cubic storage. He has a bad feeling about this place. </p><p>"Oh good, you're awake," said a man with a dark grey beard. He wore a dark grey uniform that its hems reach down to his knee where he wore black boots. His upper uniform has six buttons: three on the left going down and the other three on the right with the same arrangement. On his right is a badge that has the symbol-</p><p>
  <em>No! No! No! That badge is the symbol of the Wall! This can't be right! </em>
</p><p>"Get up! The Waren has a special room for you." The man pulled Reginald up and guide him by holding to his left upper arm. </p><p>He leads him down the hallway, where there was another guard coming down to them. In his arms was a redhead woman with bobs. She has green eyes and has a flower necklace. She wore a bright pink bomber jacket but the upper area of the jacket is cut off to reveal her shoulders and straps of her black undershirt. She wore dark navy shorts with black leggings. Her grey sneaker boots reach to her knees.</p><p>"Let me go!" she yelled. "I haven't done anything wrong! I won fair and square!" She struggled against the guy but he loosens up. </p><p>They walked past Reginald where he can get a closer look. </p><p>
  <em>It couldn't be! She looks like her but she died 20 years ago! </em>
</p><p>"No rubbernecking! Get a move on!" The man pushed Reginald forward. </p><p>"Get in there!" yelled the other man as he pushed the woman into the same room Reginald was in. </p><p>Reginald was lead into a room with a single chair. He was a bit confused why just only a chair in this bare room. The man forced him into the chair, Reginald rests his hands on the arms where the man beeline towards him with a rope. </p><p>"What the? What are you doing!?" he yelled. The man tied his wrist tightly to the arms of the chair.</p><p>"You got him tied up?" a new voice asked.</p><p>"Almost, I need to get his legs next." </p><p>Reginald felt the rope binding his feet to the legs of the chair. The new voice came from a man that was wheeling in a cart with small tools and a file at the table. He being to panic, he had heard that the Wall mistreating their prisoners from starvation to physical violence but torturing them? Surely that's against the law! But the Wall was never one to obey such laws...</p><p>The new man picks up the file and begins to read the inside of the folder. "Reginald Copperbottom, born in England. Born to an esteemed family but ran away at the age of 19. Went missing for 5 years until reappearing to the public as the leader of the Toppats Clan. Arrested on May 27 by one," he pauses and scowls as he gripped the file," Henry Stickmin. Why isn't Henry arrested yet?"</p><p>"Halberd had the go-to arrest Stickmin but unfortunately due to incorrect paperwork, the window of opportunity has passed. The Military of the American government changed their decision and kept Henry protected," answered the previous man who tied him up. He was leaning against the wall near the door.</p><p>"Tsk, we'll worry about him later. It's not like we're playing by their laws. Right now we got the infamous Toppats leader." The new man picks up a scalpel from the cart and looks at Reginald. "Who would have thought the same day we planned to abduct you, your little group decided to break out. Considering the fact you were still sitting in their cell and I know your American prison is too spineless to take action against you, you haven't spill anything about your organization."</p><p>Reginald is sweating bullets now. He wonders if the treatment is the same to any of the clan members that were sent to this place. </p><p>"However, I know criminals like you," said the man. "You'll give up your entire members in order to save yourself. So, if you cough up the locations of your clan hideouts now, we won't have to go through with this 'interrogation' and you can have a cushy cell away from your minions so they don't find out their own boss sold them out."</p><p>"...." Reginald gave an angry look. "How low do you think of me!? I may be a coward but I won't let any harm go towards the clan! I would rather suffer than to let someone like you destroy the clan!"</p><p>"...I see you made your choice. Blame your own foolishness when you'll start begging to be put down." The man glides the scalpel underneath Reginald's left eye.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not sure if you can tell but with Carol and the group sneaking and tension bar is a reference to Hitman.</p><p>The private prison run by the military is more humane than the Wall. I mean, the Wall was quite questionable. They have a trash chute that leads to the cliffside, and I'm pretty sure it's not for garbage. They have a quarantine cell with no intention of helping the sick and leaving them to die. They poach a criminal that is wanted in America (Gastro) which means they disregard universal jurisdiction if they abducted him (and Henry) off American soil. Despite Henry have a pardon if he went down the GSPI route, they still went after him. In total, they're shady as fuck and lack of respect for laws, so it wouldn't be surprising if they torture people as well to get information, judging the fact that they frozen Henry and Ellie if they went with them in CTM to keep them from escaping forever.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Back to the Base where we see Henry and Charles before they heads towards their next mission. Meanwhile, there seems to be concerns about Dave from Rupert. Also the aftermath of the failed rescue mission from the Toppats.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Charles explained what happened last night's break out, Henry zone out to his thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>So Reginald escaped, huh? Is that supposed to happen? In previous routes when I worked for the government, Reginald was still in prison. Why break out now? And on this route?</em>
</p><p>"But, Henry! The General thinks someone else took him," exclaimed Charles.</p><p>"Huh? What?" Henry snapped out of it.</p><p>"The unit that was sent did an investigation. On the outskirts of the main road, there's wreckage. The Toppats stole a truck and now the same truck is destroyed. It seems strange don't you think? The General has a theory that it wasn't intentional."</p><p>"So someone crashed into the Toppats?" asked Henry.</p><p>"Make sense to me. I mean, that seems to be the conclusion that would fit the narrative. Why would they crash their own vehicle?"</p><p>
  <em>...Fuck. Interlopers. Now I have to add that to the equation. But now, I don't know how that will factor in. How can I use it to my advantage? All the other routes provided good information but neither of them supplied me with this new event. </em>
</p><p>"Nobody knows where the Toppats are now. And the whole operation is on suspension until then. This sucks!" complain Charles. </p><p>"So what now?" asked Henry. With no lead or anything, he wondered how the Government knew about the rocket in the first place.</p><p>"Well, the whole unit now have to halt any Toppat related workload until we capture the loose criminals that escaped. Ugg, how boring! The backups caught most of them but the very few escaped."</p><p>"Well then, who are we capturing?"</p><p>"Whoa, whoa! We? Henry, you're not going. You're still injured!"</p><p>"I'll be fine. The pain is just dull to me at this point." Henry process to climb out of bed.</p><p>"Oh no, you don't, mister!" Charles pushes him back. "You're not going to tear that wound again, you hear me?"</p><p>"I know criminals and their mindsets and I still have connections. I know you'll probably do something reckless and just jump in to arrest the guy but do you know how to track them down?"</p><p>"The information provided by-"</p><p>"Those are just tidbits and outdated sources. You had these guys locked up, what, 10, 20 years? By chance, you have to get new information somewhere else if you can't find them. There will be a time you have to pretend to be on the wrong side or know a guy from it to help you proceed."</p><p>"Like one of those action movies where the MC walked into a shady bar and act all cool and tough?" said Charles with sparkles in his eyes in excitement.</p><p>"Yes, but real life is different. They'll know you're a narc the moment you walked in there. Plus, I bet you'll end up using your greatest plan first thing and end up killing everyone." <em>And I'm 100% sure you have no experience working undercover before. And we'll know how that end up with one false move.</em></p><p>"Henry, I understand that your concerns but I can handle it. I'm not helpless. But you're a valuable asset to the team. You did a pretty good job catching Reginald, an elite Toppat, and a small group of low-rank grunts. But you have your limits and right now, you need to take a break until you heal up."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"No butts! Butts are for sitting. I can handle this on my own. You stay here."</p><p>Charles walked off with Henry staring at the back of his head. He shook a little. How silly Charles thinks that just because he said no, he'll stay put. </p><hr/><p>*Crash*</p><p>"Hey, watch it!" yelled a soldier with a military helmet and buck teeth.</p><p>"I-I'm so sorry!" apologize Dave. He fell on the ground with scattered laundry around him.</p><p>"Oh wait, aren't you the guy going around doing people's favors?" He looked at the scattered clothes. "If you're doing laundry, can you do mine?"</p><p>"Sur-"</p><p>"No he ain't," said a familiar voice behind the soldier.</p><p>It was Rupert with a scowl on his face and arms crossed. "Being a bit lazy aren't you, Timothy Turner?"</p><p>"Oh come on, Price. He's doing laundry, why not add one more load?"</p><p>"You and the others asked one too many favors from Dave, if you need something, why not ask your imaginary friends. Leave him be."</p><p>"Geez, who put a stick up your ass?" muttered Timothy as he went away.</p><p>"Oi, Dave. I need to speak to you."</p><p>"Oh uh, Rupert, sure." Dave process to pick up the clothes.</p><p>Rupert kneed down to help him. "I'm not gonna sugarcoat it but Dave, when did you become this spineless?"</p><p>Dave pause. "W-what do you mean?"</p><p>"Everyone on Base is pushing their works on you and you don't even say no, even when it's too much! I knew you back at the force, you weren't such a doormat. You have been acting a bit strange after taking therapy. Is there something weighing on your mind?"</p><p>"What? I always act how I usually am!"</p><p>Rupert knew Dave was lying through his teeth. "I'm gonna be straightforward with this, did the Toppats did anything to you?"</p><p>"What!? What makes you say that!?"</p><p>"You have been acting odd like a yes-man. Don't you hate it? What's going on with you?"</p><p>"It's nothing. I just want to be a bit useful around Base. Plus, it's a great way to know everyone and make new friends."</p><p>"Doing other people's work only hinders their responsibility and develop a bad habit. Besides, don't you have your other duties that you have to be concern about?"</p><p>"I'll do that as well. By the way, I clean your shirt." Dave handed him a fresh uniform top. "I got it right here!"</p><p>"You got it out? Thanks!"</p><p>"So you're not angry at me anymore?"</p><p>"Dave, we know it was an accident. I'm not gonna be angry because of a few coffee stains........Ok, so I do but I already cool off."</p><p>"Sure, but you're just saying that are you?" The tone of his voice was a bit sad. "I bet you still think I'm a nuisance and just hang around me because of pity," he muttered to himself.</p><p>"What!?" Did he heard it right!?</p><p>"What?" Dave changes back to his timid demeanor. "I have to go. The others need their clean clothes. Bye!"</p><p>Before Rupert can say anything, Dave rushes off to the barracks. Nuisance? He never thought of him as a nuisance, disappointed in some of his mistakes yeah, but never hate him. Pity? More like concern. What's wrong with hanging out your cr-, er, an old friend? Knowing he won't get a straight answer, he's gonna have to do some illegal shit... Maybe he'll ask Stickmin for help.</p><hr/><p>"This is surprising, even for you Carol," said a voice in the large monitor.</p><p>Carol was sitting at a long table with blue chairs on its side. She was wearing a sling on her right arm and has a bandage wrapped around her forehead. It seems she's back in uniform with her vest top and slit side skirt.</p><p>She grumbled upset about the mission. After she woke up, she found herself in the Airship medical area. With few reports filed by the members that found her, she pieced together the story.</p><p>Stu was the only awake member and used the mini laser that she hid to break out of the wreckage. He has woken up the backseat members and have them pull her out to safety. With the military back up behind them, they ran to the nearby city since they were on the outskirts. Lucky for them, they had operates working there and had them call for the Airship for help and had them evacuated from the area.</p><p>She sits there in frustration as the others express their disappointment. Her index finger is tapping on a red folder before her. For the first time in history, Carol had a blemish in her flawless record. Never once she had ever fail any of her mission and it was no ordinary mission, it was a rescue mission for one of their own. It was easy and yet she still lost. But it wasn't her fault, no one saw the incoming crash coming.</p><p>In the monitor, the screen split into four. Each screen has their name at the corner.</p><p>The left upper was a man who is a bit heavy in the front. He wears a black suit with a pink bow tie. His hair is grey along with his long mustache. His name in the corner is Gene Fredrickson. He has a neutral expression on his face. He seems to be sitting at a desk with bookcases in the back.</p><p>The left bottom was an older man. He wears a white suit and a monocle. His hair is also grey but he has mutton chops on his sides. From the look of his appearance, you can tell he's from old money. Albert Poshley. He also has a neutral expression. In the back is a window that overheard a large fountain.</p><p>The right upper was a man with a scowl on his face. His teeth are clenched revealing a gap in his front. He wears a vest coat but the vest is open and the white shirt collar open by one button. His tie is undone and hangs around his neck. Ahnoldt Schwarz was on the corner. He sits up with his feet on his desk crossing. It looks like he's in a storage unit somewhere.</p><p>The right lower was the man that was speaking. He wears a green vest waistcoat with a red tie. On his green top hat is the Toppats insignia. There are a few wrinkles on his forehead. Mr. Macbeth is his name according to the corner. In the background, there are a window behinds him with the scenery moving quickly. There were faint sounds of gears turning in the background.</p><p>"It wasn't my fault that Reginald has been taken! I didn't see it coming, nobody saw it coming, and I bet neither did you!" argued Carol.</p><p>"Oh, don't be hard on her, Macbeth," said Albert. "It wasn't completely her fault. Although the concerning part is where Reginald is."</p><p>"He assigned her to rescue Reginald! Now how are we suppose to tell him!?" said Ahnoldt.</p><p>"Well, considering where he is right now, he'll get firsthand news than it coming from us," said Gene. "But if you look at it, it could have been prevented if we had rescued him after the rocket was complete."</p><p>The whole meeting agreed. The plan was shoved onto them after Reginald been caught. Had they waited, they could have swing by using their new tractor beam from their new HQ. There wouldn't need to go through the trouble.</p><p>"Now hold on a minute, we can't all blame him for this, no one knew that it would happen," Albert defend. "If it hadn't happened, it would have been an easy job. It was unexpected. Plus with the bond they share, it wouldn't be surprising he worried about him."</p><p>"True, but he needs to learn not to act with his emotions and now there's nothing we can do about it. With Reginald gone, what do we do now? Do we go forward with the project or do we start focusing on locating him?" asked Carol.</p><p>"I think we should go forward, we can't idle by and let the clan wait. As soon, we launch the rocket, we'll focus on finding him," Ahnoldt said.</p><p>"Right then, who's gonna tell him that? Considering how close Reginald to him, also where's RHM? I thought he was here with you," Mr Macbeth said.</p><p>"He had a call from an outsider and went to go meet with them. Strangely enough, he left someone else be in charge of the Airship when I was out because he mentions that he'll head over to the launch site to oversee the construction after the meeting," Carol replied. "He also left a recommendation to adding him as a new member to our little group."</p><p>"Adding? Now at the time like this?" said Ahnoldt. "We don't have time to train the newbie of his new responsibility, plus we don't even know him. How can we pass judgment to allow him in? He could turn out to be a terrible person like a certain someone."</p><p>"But if the recommendation came from RHM, then he's reliable. RHM was also in charge of recruiting the best of the best in the clan, maybe we should see how the new guy go," said Albert.</p><p>"Just let him in?" Mr. Macbeth scratches the side of his head. "Hmmm, it did came from RHM...but what would Reginald say? What you think guys?"</p><p>"It may seem bias but I have too much respect RHM. And if his choice thinks the new guy is that good, then I say go for it," said Ahnoldt.</p><p>"RHM is good at observing people and make his judgment so if this new guy manages to get his attention, he must be a hard worker," said Gene. "I say let give him a go."</p><p>"What do you think, Carol?" asked Mr. Macbeth.</p><p>"I honestly don't care, we need all the help we can get for the project."</p><p>"Then it's settled. We'll add in our new member. If he didn't turn out to be what we expected, we can kick him out. Carol, since you're injured and can't do more raids for the time being, you'll be in charge of teaching the new guy the ropes. Meeting adjourned."</p><p>The screen shut down to blackness.</p><p>"... Sure, of course, I'll do it. Could have just asked me if I wanted to do it or not, asshole." Carol looked down at the table where the file is in front of her.</p><p><em>Sven Svensson</em>.</p><p>Great, first the failed rescue mission, then stuck training a newbie. Carol press the remote next to her, press a few numbers, and turn on the monitor.</p><p><strong>Calling...</strong> <strong>Head of Communication...</strong></p><p>"Burt Curtis here, what do you need?"</p><p>A man with an emotionless expression appears onscreen. He wears a black vest suit with a dark red tie. He sports a pair of dark red headphones with the headband pierce through his top hat. He has brown hair and eyes.</p><p>"You have his number, tell the boss that since he probably knows Reginald is gone, we'll have to postpone finding him. We don't have the manpower and resources to spend right now and need to focus on the rocket. He'll argue but tell him that Reginald would want it. He always put the clan first."</p><p>"Got it, anytime else?" he replied with a monotone.</p><p>"Tell RHM the recommended fella is in the elites temporary until he proves his worth. And I'll take over the Airship duties so he can focus on transitioning from middle-rank to elite. That'll be all."</p><p>"Ok, I'll send the message." The screen shut off once again.</p><p>Carol got up from the table with the file tucked between her broken arm's armpit. She heads towards a phone on the wall in the room. She picked it up with her uninjured hand and press a few numbers.</p><p><em>"Sven Svensson, please report to the meeting room. I repeat, Sven Svensson, please report to the meeting room." </em>Carol's voice echoes throughout the Airship via speakers. The phone can communicate to any part of the Airship, even to the speakers. Rather than go and find Sven Svensson, she'll have him come to her.</p><p>A faint sound of footsteps running towards the doors be heard. It stopped and the doors slide open. A man walks through looking nervous and a bit sweaty, probably running from whatever he was. </p><p>"I-," his voice squeaked out. He clears his throat and speaks again. "I'm Sven Svensson."</p><p><em>He doesn't look impressive. </em>Sven looks to be a young man wearing a blue suit with the jacket open, revealing a dull brown vest. On the right side of the jacket was a pocket, with a handkerchief tuck in. He has a lighter shade of blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He has white gloves on as he held out his right hand for a shake but switches to his left when he noticed her sling. Aside from being good-looking, he's looked average. </p><p>She held out her hand and gave him a shake. "Carol Cross."</p><p>"Y-yes, I know. I helped you along with Cool Katie for your injuries. It's, uh, an honor to meet you."</p><p>"Oh? You have medical knowledge as well?" <em>We could use more medical personnel but it doesn't seem logical to have him place in the Elites.</em></p><p>"No, no, no! I only know a few like cleaning cuts and setting broken bones. Cool Katie does most of the work. Are you not happy how I treated yours?"</p><p>"No, it's fine. Now, do you know why I called for you?"</p><p>"Uh, it's about my current position holding the charge of the Airship, right? You're not happy with how things going on. Look, RHM just left me with the position of leader of the division temporary and I'm not leader material and-"</p><p>"That's not it, however, I'll be taking charge of the Airship. You had been promoted." </p><p>"Promoted!? To what?" shocked Sven. </p><p>"RHM is never wrong and he recommended you," she pointed at him, "to be part of the elites."</p><p>"E-e-elites! I thought you had me at like information broker or the uncover operates! But elites! There are others that fit that position and they've been in the clan the longest!"</p><p>"I would have agreed, what are you like 17?"</p><p>"24."</p><p>"...Right, but you manage to get his attention. Both Reginald and RHM are good at spotting people and their talent in order to recruit them or promoted, although Reginald was more better at it. RHM wants people who willing to work hard and be responsible. Seeing he left you in charge of the Airship, even for a short while, he put a lot of faith in you. I'll be teaching you the important duties as an Elite. No more running around handling multiple jobs."</p><p>Sven was speechless. He was no one special, just always someone that always duck down into his work. Before he was left in charge of the Airship, he was known for doing dabbing a little in a wide variety of jobs: bookkeeping, inventory check, scout, etc. He wasn't satisfied with the others and their work ethic which consists of half-assing or minimal effort. Sort of 'fine, I'll do it myself' kinda guy. Not saying that everyone had that work habit, just the ones who want to get it over with and the 'close enough' folks. Sometimes the well-worked members need a hand and he'll be there to assist with the little knowledge he has. Adding that when he had leadership temporary, he can finally make those who were slacking off be serious about their duties and increase work effort by 5%. There's that saying: hard work gets rewarded or something like that. Guess hard work finally paid off.</p><p>"I'll do my best!" Although he worries he won't do a good job at it.</p><p>"Alright sit down." Both sat at the table side by side. "Since you specialized in a little bit of everything in each department, I figured you should focus on the main ones that the elites are in charge of starting with me. It's important that you need to train for if something happened to either the other elites or me, you'll take over that position. Now, I specialize in raids and rescue so it's important for you...</p><hr/><p>"Oh, hey Charles," said a woman in a high-rank military uniform with a blonde bun. She sat behind a desk with stacks of papers aside. "I suppose you're here for your convict's files."</p><p>"Yeah, I am. Sorry, I'm late, I had to stop by the bathroom," Charles sheepily grin.</p><p>"No worry, your partner picked up the convict's file," she said.</p><p>"Wait, what? My partner?"</p><p>"Yeah, Harry, Harriet...Henry! Henry picked up the documents."</p><p>"Victoria, you did know that he's not fit to go on another mission. You saw him getting wheeled off to medical when we came back."</p><p>"Really? He said he was discharged and was fine. I guess he's good at acting like he's ok. Well, he has the last escapee so you should go find him and ask for the files back."</p><p>Charles sighed. He knew where to look for him and heads towards the location.</p><p>For a former thief, Henry was sure antsy for the next mission. Usually, it's difficult to transition from crime to law especially if old habits are hard to break. But Henry...he was different. With their last mission, he had an opportunity but stuck to the task. He even put himself in danger and shielded him. He wants to believe Henry was going good and ease his mind but there's that nagging feeling at the back of his head. Like Henry wasn't truly honest but whatever, this shouldn't concern him, not at all. Especially...</p><p>Charles shook his head. It's too soon to be thinking about that. He approaches his Black Hawk helicopter.</p><p>"... Henry! I know you're in there!" he yelled.</p><p>No response.</p><p>"Ugh, fine! You can go with me on the mission!" He knew there no point of convince him, he'll just find a way to tag along or sneak in. Although, it's curious why Henry wants to go badly.</p><p>The door slide open showing Henry sitting the hold's floor with his legs crossed and holding the file. It's impressive to see him enduring the pain and act normally.</p><p>"The escaped convict's name is Eduardo Gioncarlo, he's a master at pickpocketing until one day he pickpockets the wrong guy, Ronald Rump, and was quickly caught due to the fact that the rich businessman kept a million dollar in cash in his wallet. Hard to escape when it's dragging on the floor," Henry read out loud.</p><p>He raises a photograph up from the file. It shows a man dressed in plain attire, good for blending in crowds once committed the crime, and a short, black mustache. He's bending over with his hands gripping on a thick wallet on the ground. The wallet looks swell up like raw bread dough that has been left out for too long. There was also another man in the photo, dressed in a business suit but is cut halfway as the pickpocketer is the focus. </p><p>"So he was thrown in the government privately own prison because of pickpocketing. Surely, it would fall under theft and he would get six months in the county jail," said Charles.</p><p>"He would but unfortunately, he has stolen a lot of classified and confidential documents and when searching his home, none of them were found. Who knows what he did with them."</p><p>"Whoa, how did he do that?"</p><p>"Pickpocketed field agents and used their stolen id cards to get in. Stole everything in the file room."</p><p>"Whoa, so I guess if he's good at pickpocketing that means he sucks at fighting back, right?"</p><p>"It depends but pickpocketers usually avoid confrontation."</p><p>"Then, it's settled! This mission is easy enough for one person! So go back to bed, Henry! I can handle this!"</p><p>"Uh-huh, how long was this guy locked up?"</p><p>"I don't know, 3, 5 years?"</p><p>"15 years, and," Henry flipped through the papers, "this information isn't gonna help you. It said here that his hangout is a bar at Sticklane Ave in Maryland but that bar closed down 6 years ago so where would he go? Where does he live now? I'm sure his apartment isn't on hold for 15 years."</p><p>"I-I don't know. Jeez, I'm starting out with nothing. I guess you have some clues?"</p><p>"I can use my connection to locate the guy but we have to go to Maryland for that. The prison is located in that region, right? He can't travel that far especially when you are on the run and don't have resources."</p><p>"Oh alright, I won't fight you anymore." Charles went to the pilot's seat. "But you need to promise me that you watch yourself. If the pain is too much, pulls back."</p><p>Henry looked out the window as the chopper took off. <em>Not that I'll do, this pain is nothing compared to you gone.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was thinking maybe a total of five missions before Henry gets capture by the Wall. You know, something to get the boys closer to each other.</p><p>I headcanon that Sven is a bit younger than the other elite members as he's a bit new to the circle. How I see it that each member of the elites in charge of different divisions:<br/>Carol Cross: Raid and Rescue Missions (assigned and lead raids and rescues)<br/>Albert Poshley: Wealth and Distribution (fund the clan and distribute pay equal to the job ex) rescue -&gt; more risk = more $$$)<br/>Gene Fredrickson: Manipulation of Politics and Undercover (used his political influence to benefit the clan and assign undercover Toppats as  civilians to gather current events although with his position as mayor was expose, it's unsure what he'll do now...)<br/>Ahnoldt Schwarz: Weapon and Troops (obtain weapon shipments and train and lead combaters to defend the clan)<br/>Mr. Macbeth: Transportation and Smuggling (transport stolen goods) [Because of his position, he rarely shows up in person in meetings]<br/>Sometimes they overlapped each like Reginald transporting wealth via Airship when transportation is Macbeth's thing. Sven doesn't have a skill set but has a variety of skills from each department so Carol can teach a bit from each division.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Henry's and Charles's second mission! At least they didn't have to deal with any Toppats in this one...or do they?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took me a long time to write. Not because it was hard but because I accidentally made it long. Should have divide it but felt like it 's better to keep it together.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So anyone can become chief?" asked Sven as he followed Carol.</p><p>Carol walked down the hallway with one hand behind her back and the other in a sling. The hall hung portraits of previous leaders, from a reanimated undead to the party animal. "There are certain criteria but yes."</p><p>"That seems risky, don't you think? I mean, the position is tempting, it's hard to believe no one took a jump at it."</p><p>"That position held a lot of power. However, with great power comes great responsibility. A leader isn't a status where you can do whatever you want, a true leader looks out for the clan and does whatever it takes to protect them. They make risky decisions and have to bounce back if something doesn't go as planned. Everyone is looking up to them. And if they fail to do so, then the clan..."</p><p>Carol use her index finger and ran it across her neck in motion. Sven got the hint.</p><p>"But still, very tempting..."</p><p>"True, but that's where the criteria kick in. Whatever if you usurped the previous leader or it's passed on to you, that why it's easy yet difficult to take leadership."</p><p>"So, is that how Reginald came to power? Did he usurped the previous leader or was it passed down to him?"</p><p>Carol stopped at a certain portrait. It shows a man in a vest suit with a long coat hanging from his shoulders. He has blond hair underneath his black top hat and has a shit-eating grin, he held up a golden Desert Eagle. Only the humming from the propellers is heard. She looked at the portrait with an emotionless expression.</p><p>"Ah...Reginald... is a special case. He didn't usurp or had it passed to him. Let me tell you about the previous leader before him, Terrence Suave...and top-secret information that only us elites knew."</p>
<hr/><p>As soon as they arrived in Maryland, they both hit the street and Henry begin to locate his connections. They arrived at a bar located in the seedy area of the town. 'Joe's' it said with the neon lights flashing.</p><p>"The bar looks shady as frick, you sure you don't want me to go in there with you?" asked Charles when they're at the door.</p><p>"I'll handle it, they still think I'm one of them. Hopefully, they haven't heard that I switched side."</p><p>"Ok, you still have your earpiece, right? Say flank steak if you're in trouble. Or maybe you should whistle. Or both. Both are good."</p><p>Henry nodded and enter through the door.</p><p>The bar was a bit dark and lack of light. The only light source was the hanging lamp but they weakly shine. The room has the smell of booze and smoke. There's a pool table in the center of the room with muscled bikers playing. There were a few games like a pinball machine in the corner of the room next to a jukebox. There were cobwebs on them. The walls were decorated with what he presumes stolen license plates, which probably make the owner think it'll make the bar look cooler.</p><p>The bar patrons looked at the newcomer. Staring, judging him. Henry felt a little nervous but took a quick breath. There's nothing to fear, he's been here before when he was a small-time thief. Always travel city by city, state to state until he found a permanent home. He always goes here a lot because the booze was cheaper and he has done favors for the owner in exchange for info for the next big tip. This time, it'll be info on a certain person. He went up to the counter and sat down The counter was filthy with sticky stains on top. Henry avoids touching the counter. The patrons went back to what they were doing. The bartender was straggly and wiping a glass mug. Henry was about to speak when the phone ring.</p><p>The bartender answered it. "Joe's Tavern."</p><p>"Hi, I'm looking for Norasbut, first name Mai," said the caller.</p><p>"Yeah, hold on." Joe begins to yell out. "Mai Norasbut! Anybody seen Mai Norasbut!?"</p><p>The bar patrons laugh. "Hell yeah! Even the astronauts can see it from space!"</p><p>Laughter can also be heard from the other end.</p><p>"Wha-!" Joe grit his teeth and yell into the phone. "You punk! When I get my hands on you, I'll rip your intestines out and hang it up my bar like Christmas decorations!" He slams the phone down.</p><p>He's sure bold enough with his threats but Henry knew they were empty. Joe never caught the prankster and continues to keep falling for the same joke. </p><p>Joe breathes heavily and then clears himself to serve Henry. "Welcome to Joe's, what can I get for ya?"</p><p>"I need information," Henry whispers quietly. </p><p>"Information, eh?" His eyes shift at Henry. "I have you know, my price ain't cheap."</p><p>Henry scowl. He knew Joe has the information he needs, whatever if it's valuables or a person. But he also knew Joe charged outrageous amount, even as far to jack up the prices if he sees you very desperate.</p><p>"I ain't paying for those highway prices, Joe. And I know you owe me a lot. I'm looking for this man," Henry put a photo of Eduardo Gioncarlo on the counter, "He must have come here. This bar is the only place where criminals mingle and no one snitch on each other."</p><p>Joe looks at the photo and his eyes shift towards Henry. "I may or may not seen this man. $12,000,000."</p><p><em>$12,000,000!? Does it look like I carry that!? If I did have that much cash, why would I need to steal in the first place!? </em>Henry slammed down his hands. Instant regret as he felt something sticky. "Joe, you must be joking if you think I'll pay for that price!"</p><p>"Price varies depending on what you're looking for. Info on people are more expensive. Especially if the person who's looking for him, is very suspicious."</p><p>"Suspicious!? Joe, you know me! Who else was the one that helped you get rid of your exotic zoo when you thought the Feds were on to you!? Shouldn't I at least get something for in return!?"</p><p>"I have never seen you in my life and how do you know that I had an exotic zoo in the back? Are you are a narc?"</p><p>The bar patrons begin to look at Henry and Joe. Joe has a scowl as if Henry offended him someway.</p><p>Henry begins to be nervous especially since new eyes are looking at him. "It's me, Henry! Henry Stickmin! You know me!"<em> If that bastard sics me...</em></p><p>"Stickmin? No, no, Henry Stickman was here last month drinking his sorrow away. And you don't look like him! If you're gonna impersonate someone, at least get their last name right!" Joe smash the glass mug he was holding and threaten Henry with the broken part. "Who are you!? Are you a cop!?"</p><p>The outburst caught the attention of the customers. They begin to gather around Henry.</p><p>"No! No! No! I'm one of you guys!" Henry panicked. <em>No, no, no! Joe, are you fucking kidding me!? You're serious gonna pull this shit!?</em></p><p>"As if I know any albino low life! And impersonating as one of our own too! You're a fucking narc, you!?"</p><p>The patrons pulled out their weapons: iron pipe, brass knuckles, etc. Henry gulped. </p><p>"Henry? You sound like you're in deep trouble," said Charles through his earpiece. "Keep them distracted until then. I have an idea!"</p><p>Henry has no choice but to comply. He doubts he would crash their ride home...Or maybe he would. Three choices appear before him. The first icon was a gun, the second one a mic, and the third one was a top hat with a magic wand.</p><p>[Summon]   [Funk]  [Magic Tricks]</p><p>Picking summons, he knew what he has to do. Pulling out a gun (surprising appears all of a sudden), he took a breath and close his eyes. He put the gun to the side of his head. "Persona!" he shouted as he pulled the trigger. </p><p>A loud bang sound came and blood shoots out from the other side of his head. His body collapses on the floor while the patrons had a confused look on their faces. </p><p>
  <strong>Failed</strong>
</p><p>[For his neutral special, he wields a gun!]</p><p>He was sent back to the choices. His headshot was healed and surprisingly, his bullet wound healed too. </p><p><em>Well, at least that's out of the way. </em>He looks at the remaining two. He looks back at the summon option. <em>I wonder...If that rule still apply?</em></p><p>He picked the summon again but this time instead of shooting himself, he shot at the crowd. </p><p>The bullet missed and went through the gaps in between people as they ducked. It hit on one of the metal license plates on the wall. It bounced back and hit him in the forehead.</p><p>
  <strong>Failed</strong>
</p><p>[Boom! Headshot!]</p><p><em>Yeah, yeah it is. </em>He looks at the other two. They both look terrible. Funk? What? Is he's gonna have a rap battle? Magic trick? He's gonna get beaten up so badly.</p><p>He chose Funk. Surely, no one can resist the music. He remembers the time when he and a redhead dance their way through a crowd of hat-wearing thieves. They can't resist a rap off. Maybe he'll earn their respect and get out of here in a clean state.</p><p>He pulled out a mic.</p><p>"Beep-beep-beep-boop-boop-beep!"</p><p>"Is he challenging us to a rap off?" one of the crowd asked.</p><p>"Move out of the way," said a man in a rough voice. He pushes two men in front of him aside. The man wears black clothing. He wore no shirt but a jacket, which revealed his broad chest with chest hair sticking out. He has blackish greyish shade hair and his eyes seemed to be glowing red. He looks a bit demonish but that would be impossible if he was, right?</p><p>"I need to blow out some steam and this is perfect."</p><p>Soon the battle begins. On one corner, was the man. The other, Henry. The man starts out with a simple pattern. Lines of arrows pointed in different directions rolled on screen. Instead of lyrics, the man chants out sounds of beeps and boops. Henry follows suit, matching his side.</p><p>Up, down, up, left, left, right. Henry match through until...</p><p>Right, left, down, right, down, left, up, right, up, left, down, left, left, down, right, up, left, right...</p><p>More arrows arrived, with some mashed against each other. Henry can not follow as more came and couldn't keep up.</p><p>*Crack!* His mic dropped. Henry's skeleton is shown with his lower region pulsing, as the blue outline on the failed screen.</p><p>
  <strong>Failed</strong>
</p><p>[🎶Ohhhhhhh! You make them balls so blue~!🎶]</p><p>Henry rolls his eyes. All that is left is the magic trick. "How come it's always the last one?" he moans.</p><p>The room shut to black and then a spotlight shine on Henry wearing a cape and magician's hat. The crowd quiets down as the sound of sirens is heard faintly in the background. What trick can he perform? It's not like he's good at sleight of hand or being flashy. There is one, but he's pretty sure it wouldn't fly but considering it the last option... Henry shows the audience his thumbs. He tucks his right thumb in his knuckle while his left thumb tucks in his index. He shows the band of criminals the trick where he took his right thumb off.</p><p>They went nuts! </p><p>"How he do that!? How he do that!?"</p><p>"Yo, he took his thumb off with just his bare hands! No blood!"</p><p>
  <em>They're not very smart, are they?</em>
</p><p>The sound of sirens gets louder and louder. The audience panic, worried that the police found them. But there was also the sound of someone humming the charge.</p><p><em>Uh-oh. </em>Henry knew who it was. He looked around the room and jumped behind the counter where Joe hid. Joe pulled out a shotgun.</p><p>Henry grabs the shotgun to stop him from shooting Charles. Joe pulled back and soon it was a tug of war.</p><p>*Crash!*</p><p>A police car in all its glory rammed into the entrance of the bar. In the driver seat was the pilot, who smashed his face into the steering wheel.</p><p>"Your Uber's here," cried Charles weakly. "Am I at the right place?"</p><p>Henry grabs a mug, surprising not shattering from the impact, and hits Joe on the head with it. Joe fully went out and Henry confiscate his shotgun and carried him to the back seat of the vehicle. </p><p>"Where did you get the police car?" Henry ran to the passenger seat after tossing Joe in the back.</p><p>"Well, I can't run all the way back to the military base so I got the next best thing! I saw an officer giving a ticket to someone and I just took it!"</p><p>"Look at you, having a taste of anarchy?" smirked Henry.</p><p>"It's not like that! I'll return it later...in one piece." The front vehicle's grill fell off. "Hopefully."</p><p>"Hey! They got Joe!"</p><p>"Who's gonna serve us booze now!?"</p><p>"Booze! Booze!"</p><p>"After them!"</p><p>"Uh-oh, we better go!" Charles set the shift to reverse and circle out to the street.</p><p>Henry tumbled from his seat to Charles's side due to the force of the swerve. Their face was close to each other. They both turn red and Henry quickly shuffle to the passager's seat and seatbelt in.</p><p>The other criminals went into their parked vehicles.</p><p>"Hold on!" Charles set to drive and press the pedal to the metal. Heading into the highway, they zip zag passing cars with sirens get a good distance when suddenly they heard a loud mechanical roaring. </p><p>They look behind them to see one of the baddies was in a monster truck. Followed behind were bikers.</p><p>"Hey! Does he have a permit for that!?" </p><p>"They're criminals, what do you think?"</p><p>Suddenly a quick time event starts. Henry looked at the two options before him. </p><p>[Shotgun]  [Grenades]</p><p>They both look good, but shotgun seems logical. He can shoot out the truck's tires before they can cause any more harm. He looks to the back and grabbed the firearm. He leans out the passager's window and starts shooting. He got out a couple of rounds until he got one of the front tires but it's still going. He starts to aim for the other one. A few shots she'll out until the car ran over a rock in the road. The bump cause Henry to lose his grip and dropped the shotgun. He rapidly tried to catch it but it fell on the road. The car zoom away from it and Henry has a long mile stare.</p><p>
  <strong>Failed</strong>
</p><p>[Butterfinger.]</p><p>"Tsk." Henry was back and went with the other one. He looked around the car for it.</p><p>"What are you looking for?" hiss out Charles.</p><p>"Grenades," Henry answered back nonchalantly.</p><p>"Oh, they're kept under the seats."</p><p>Not gonna ask what would the police use the grenades for, he reached under his seat. He pulled out a belt of them. He can't just throw randomly at this angle. Putting the belt on, he climbs out of the window to the rooftop.</p><p>"Be careful up there," warns Charles.</p><p>Helping himself up. He balances the wind against him and adjusts his body.</p><p>One by one he threw grenades at the truck's path, hoping to drive it off-road. The monster truck swerves, avoiding the explosion. It didn't get the truck but at least it got the bikers out.</p><p>*Blam!*</p><p>Henry's back head hit the overpass of a tunnel. It knocked him out onto the road, skitting until he stops. He picked himself up from the gravel, covered with scratches and road burns. He pat dirt off his jacket when he realized a couple of rings are missing from the belt of grenades. It must have been pulled off when he was rolling on a rough surface...</p><p>*Boom!*</p><p>
  <strong>Failed</strong>
</p><p>[Tunnel Clearance: 9 feet]</p><p>"Oh for fuck's sake, so it's nothing," grumble Henry as he was taken back. He can still feel the impact at the back of his head and the fiery burn in the front.</p><p>"Henry! Do something!" cried out Charles as he noticed Henry just chilling in his seat.</p><p>"Just wait," reassure Henry as he watches the timer run out.</p><p>They went into the tunnel and the truck follows suit only for the giant front wheels to hit the sides of the tunnel opening and climb up. However, due to the weight, they didn't climb all the way up and instead flipped on to the back with no way of reversing it. It got rid of the monster truck but they still have pursuers.</p><p>The surprise scream of the driver echoes into the tunnel. They kept driving until they saw the light at the end.</p><p>Exiting the tunnel, Henry looked at the side mirror and noticed that the bikers can wield one hand. One hand in the wheel, the other, a gun. A bullet shot the passager's mirror off. Henry jolt back in surprise.</p><p>"Tsk." Charles pulled out his own gun and shot out the window. It was difficult to focus on the road and shot back.</p><p>"Henry! Switch seats with me, will ya?"</p><p>Henry nods and they both, with great difficultly, swap places.</p><p>Charles leaning far out, shot back with a good aim in the passager's seat but however, they duck behind other drivers. He had to be careful not to shoot the other driver but it was hard. At least thanks to the sirens, drivers are slowing down and moved out of the way for them.</p><p>Henry kept his eyes on the road when three choices came up.</p><p>[Item Box]  [Item Box]  [Item Box]</p><p>All three of them are item boxes from a certain plumber racing game. There's no way to tell what's in but to choose randomly. The last time something like this happened, he had to suffer from 2/3 of it before getting the correct one. </p><p>Henry picked randomly and start with the one in the middle. He hopes it's the correct one. The box break and there was a randomizing in front of him. Objects quickly change forms at a rapid speed until it begins to slow down Henry can see each object clearly now. He hopes it gives him something useful. It stops at a golden star with two beady black eyes.</p><p>Nice! Henry shoved it on the side of the police vehicle. The star morphs on the driver's door and covers the car with rainbow energy. The speed meter increase into the hundreds until the red meter goes 360. The car zoom across the road, losing their pursuers with rapid music not helping their case. Henry could barely hang on to the wheel and the speed shoved him into his seat. Meanwhile, Charles flew out the window.</p><p>"Ah-!"</p><p>"Charles!" yelled Henry.</p><p>Henry, distraught, didn't see a sign that stated there's a turn ahead and all vehicles should slow down. Henry smashed through the barrier. The star wore off as soon he fell off the cliff.</p><p>
  <strong>Failed</strong>
</p><p>[Slow down, speed demon! The maximum is 70 mph!]</p><p>Henry nervously sweating, clenching his chest. One of the few times he's glad it was a fail.</p><p>He picked the left box. In the box randomize to a bomb. That's perfect! Henry looked in the mirror and see the bikers are in a group. Nice! Henry threw the bomb in the middle of the road. As the bikers drove by it, one of them recognizes it.</p><p>"What the-!?"</p><p>*Boom!*</p><p>It caught them in a mass radius. Charles looks as they get farther and farther away from them. He slipped back to his seat and took a breather. "Thanks, Henry. I didn't think I can get them. But since they're criminals as well, we can arrest them too. I think I recognize some of them off wanted posters."</p><p>"Great, now," Henry looks to the back to see Joe is still unconscious," Wow, he slept through the whole thing."</p><p>"So he's the connection you're talking about? But I can't help but overhear but it seems to me that he doesn't know you?"</p><p>"He's lying! He must have found out and trying to avoid me," Henry groaned. "And there was no way I'm gonna pay those outrageous prices!"</p><p>"So if he's gonna be stubborn, how are you gonna get info from him?"</p><p>Henry shrugged. "To be honest, I thought he would just help me considering how much I helped him in the past."</p><p>"No ideas, huh? Don't worry, I think I know how to make him talk. But if it's too much for you, look away. It's... inhumane." There was a dark shadow over his eyes as he smiles with pointy teeth. Henry gulped.</p>
<hr/><p>Joe was woken up rudely by someone splashing him with water. He split out some that he accidentally inhaled and blink rapidly. He looks around the room he's in.</p><p>The room was dark and the only light source was coming from the lamp above him. It wasn't strong enough to light up the entire room. He stood up from the seat he's sitting in but only to find his left hand is handcuffed to the chair. There was a metal table before him.</p><p>"Sit down," said a voice from the darkness across the table.</p><p>The voice walked to the light to discover it was a man with a bomber jacket and headphones. </p><p>"So, you have information with need." Charles pulled out a photo, the same one that Henry has shown him. "You tell him where he is or there will be problems."</p><p>"You can't threaten me! There's nothing you can get me on! And I'm pretty sure that your goody-two-shoes ass can't get physical to get what you want!"</p><p>"True, true," said Charles. "But tell me, when having you eaten? It's past lunch hour you know."</p><p>Joe remembers when was the last time he ate. He didn't eat breakfast this morning but guzzled down whiskey before leaving for work. And he didn't eat lunch either due to his kidnapping.</p><p>A knock is heard from the side of the room. The man went over to it and was handed a flat box. It smells delicious.</p><p>"Thanks," the man said. He heads over to Joe and pulled out something from the box </p><p>It was pizza and the man was snacking on a piece. The cheese topping oozed and stretch even he took a bit.</p><p>"Hmm, this is good. Meat toppings? No wonder it's so tasty!"</p><p>Joe's stomach growl. "Hey, can I have some?"</p><p>"Pizza are for talkers." The man finishes his slice and pulls out another one. The box shows a little of the pizza but Charles prolongs closing the lid on purpose.</p><p>The sight of the pizza was real easy on the eyes. The bacon crispy red, the beef nice brown, pepperoni shiny with grease. Joe fidgets in his seat.</p><p>"So... you're gonna let me starve." He grit his teeth. "This is cruel and unusual punishment! How can they allow this!?" Joe lunges at the man but he pulls the pizza sway.</p><p>"I can assure you this isn't torture. I'm just hungry. After I finish my pizza, you can eat the food provided for you by the station.</p><p>Joe calm down a bit. Station, huh? That means he's at the police station. He's been to jail a couple of times, but the food was awful. He actively avoids getting arrested because of that. But he will keep his stand.</p><p>"Yum! And this is straight out of the oven! I can still taste the warm cheese in the crust!"</p><p><em>Crust? It's stuffed crust!?</em> That makes Joe sweat and his stomach bark.</p><p>"Wow, they sure put a lot of extra toppings. Pepperoni, beef, bacon, even chicken!? They didn't call this Meat Lover pizza for nothing!"</p><p>Joe broke. "I'll snitch, I'll snitch! Please let me eat that pizza!"</p><p>"Information first. Now tell me where Eduardo Gioncarlo is. I know there are a few places he can go but the current places he hanged out are long gone. He must have come to you and spilled a couple of beans."</p><p>"Eduardo did come to my bar. He didn't have anywhere else to go. After been imprisoned for a long time, his home is gone, his friends moved, there was nowhere for him to turn. Someone came in. Someone important. Someone like a Toppat."</p><p>The man slammed his hands down. "Toppat!? You claimed that even Toppats go to your run-down dump!?"</p><p>"Hey, I know my bar ain't classy but it's true. Toppats would hang out at my place, probably need to chill out once and a while. If you didn't know, Toppat members also work undercover as regular civilians. Who knows, maybe that guy you worked with could be a Toppat. Anywho, Eduardo took a chance and approach this Toppat and begged him to let him join the Toppats. Of course, they can't let anybody join the clan. Eduardo begged and begged to the point it makes him look pitiful. He gave him his boss's numbers to leave him alone and tell him to call and meet up. The Toppat left by the way. It's like if you gave a piece of gum to one of your classmates, the whole class wants one."</p><p>"Yes, well maybe we should have some of our own hang out at your bar to locate those Toppats."</p><p>"Hey, no! My bar is a safe haven for all criminals alike. If they found out my bar is hosting narcs looking to arrest one of their own, I'll be waking up in an ice bath with all three of my kidneys gone!"</p><p><em>Three? </em><em>He has more than two!? </em>"Err, do you know where Eduardo was gone?"</p><p>"I tapped into his phone call. Was thinking that maybe the Toppats could use a barkeep as well. I heard he's gonna meet the leader tonight at 11:30 at one of the pier warehouses. Now can I have some pizza!?"</p><p>"Hold on, how can you be sure it's today?"</p><p>"Because he called and left my bar 20 minutes ago before that albino jerk came in."</p><p>"... Alright, thanks." The man tossed the pizza box in front of him and Joe devours it like an animal.</p><p>The man left the room and met up with Henry who was looking through the one-way mirror. He has a thumb up.</p><p>Henry didn't know what he expected. He thought it was gonna be some sort of physical altercation but then he remembers that this was Charles.</p><p>"Man, that made me hungry. Want to get something to eat before we go?"</p><p>"Hmm, I am a bit peckish." To be fair, Charles did make the pizza look good. Henry left the area to get a head start.</p><p>The cops escort Joe out. He hasn't committed any crimes so he's scott free.</p><p>Joe called out to Charles. "You know if you wanted info, you could have just given me money."</p><p>"At those prices!?  That's way out of my budget! Besides, I thought you owe Henry? He seems pissed that you never repay him back for the favors he done for you."</p><p>"At this situation, I have no reason to lie now. That white hair friend of yours? I never seen him before, you can't really miss him. How many albinos you seen in your life? Not many, so he's unforgettable, especially after that tragedy years back. I'm telling the truth that this is the first time we met and he's lying to get free info. God, I hate people like that."</p><p>Charles turn to follow Henry but look back to see Joe heading towards the phones. He has a feeling that Joe isn't lying. But also the same feeling telling him Henry isn't either.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>~11:15 pm, Harbor Pier~</em>
</p><p>Sounds of waves crashing against the pier's pillars were the only thing heard at that place. The area was inconvenient for any outsiders to go through. It was meant only for fishermen with their haul and storage but only starts in the morning which makes it the perfect meeting spot. However... </p><p>"I think we should have gotten more information on which warehouse they're meeting in," said Henry as they saw rows and rows of buildings. Each building has its own number starting from 1.</p><p>"So I guess, we're gonna search all of them?"</p><p>"Unless we go back to Joe's but I'm pretty sure he'll shoot either of us if we walk in.  So I guess we do have to search all of them."</p><p>A sound of a small jet flew overhead. A man with rocket shoes, no, rocket feet flew over the two. He wore a dark red vest and black pants with a black top hat. He has a red bushy mustache and brows along with a short ponytail flowing against the wind. His built is large but there were noticeable metallic parts grafted to his skin that peeks through his sleeves. Aside from the light source coming from the flame feet, his right eye also admitted with a red glow. He has a frustrated look on his face but doesn't notice the two men under him.</p><p>"Whoa, he looks cool," awed Charles.</p><p>"That was Right Hand Man, he's probably the one who's meeting up with Eduardo. With those upgrades, he'll be difficult to take down." Henry knew he was at a disadvantage against the cyborg version of Right Hand Man. The only option he has against him was his choices. </p><p>"Why don't we follow him? That way we know which warehouse they're meeting," suggested Charles.</p><p>The two, under the guise of darkness, follow RHM until he landed in front of one of the warehouses. He heads inside.</p><p>"Should we go in and apprehend him first, or do we wait for Eduardo to show up and arrest them both?"</p><p>"Charles, I think we should just target only Eduardo. I mean, did you see the upgrades he has!? I think we should just focus on the convict. We were ordered to get Eduardo, not the Toppats, even when it seems tempting."</p><p>"I guess you're right, so what do we do?"</p><p>"We'll wait for Eduardo to come and then we'll arrest him."</p><p>Henry and Charles camped nearby with their view at the door. The meeting isn't gonna start until 11:30 so they have 15 minutes of awkward waiting.</p><p>...Not much to say between those two. They glanced once and twice at each other but neither of them has anything to say. Charles decided to break the ice first.</p><p>"Soooo, what kind of movies do you like?"</p><p>"...Well, I like action movies, especially if there's an explosion in the scenes."</p><p>"Oh, me too! In fact, some of my greatest plans were based and inspired by those movies!"</p><p><em>Don't use those movies for your plans, there a reason why they're fiction! </em>"So why did you joined the government in the first place?" asked Henry. He knew the answer from the previous timeline but ask anyway. It would be weird if he knew everything about Charles without him informing him about his life first-hand. Would have pegged as a stalker.</p><p>"Already asking personal questions? Nice try, I'm not revealing my life without starting yours first."</p><p><em>Well, that seems fair. My rep still has that stain that can't be wash away easily. I still have a long way to go. But if he gets to know me as the last time, then maybe... </em>"I suppose so. But I already told my reason to join the military."</p><p>"That you have nowhere else to go? I hardly believe that." Charles's eyes shift at him. "I know that's a fat lie."</p><p>Henry looks a bit shock but regains his composure. "I guess that was a bit flimsy."</p><p>"Then what's your real reason to join?"</p><p>"...Regret and guilt." That was partially the truth. </p><p>Charles gave him an odd look. "Regret and guilt? Regretting that you wasted your life in crime? I don't know about the guilt though, did you betrayed someone? </p><p>"That's not it. It's something else." <em>It's not like you'll believe me. </em>"It's personal, ok?"</p><p>Charles looks at Henry's eyes. They were full of pain and grief. He decides not to push it further. Although at least he's telling the truth however he felt like it wasn't the whole thing. He must be a fool to believe his claim without any proof but he has seen it before. A woman flashes in his mind.</p><p>"Alright, keep your secrets."</p><p>A roar cruise down the wooden road. The white light shines near were Henry and Charles hid. The two duck down behind barrels and crates. The light came from a beat-up car. The vehicle stopped and the engine turns off. The driver's door open and a man came out. It was Eduardo Gioncarlo! He looks nervous like he was making his first impression on a crowd. He was gonna open the door but stop. He muttered to himself.</p><p>"I'm Eduardo Giancarlo, nice to meet you! No, no, that sounds too childish. Eduardo Gioncarlo, master pickpocketer! No, no..."</p><p>Three options appear before him. There's also a timer along with the choices.</p><p>[Crate]  [Crane]  [Charles]</p><p><em>Wait, why is Charles is one of the options? </em>Henry shook his head, there's no way the man will spawn in a helicopter...Or could he? Henry picked crane. </p><p>"Stay here, I have an idea." Henry went to a crane that was just happened to be near the warehouse. </p><p>The crane held up a net of crates. Henry climbs up to the controller and starts it up. He moves the claw and has it above Eduardo. He doesn't seem to notice. Henry press the release button and the claw drop the crates. Eduardo heard a cartoonish whistle sound and noticed something dark is coming closer. The crates dropped in him and broke, spilling tunas over him, pinning him down.</p><p>"Who's out there!?" RHM open the door after he heard the crash sound.</p><p>He looks to see Eduardo trapped and looks up where the source of the falling crates was. He spotted the claw and follow it to the controller. He saw and recognize Henry sitting there.</p><p>"Oh no, not you again!" His right eye lights up and shoots a laser to where he's at.</p><p>
  <strong>Failed</strong>
</p><p>[To be fair, having it run that smoothly, it was a little...fishy.]</p><p>Henry went back to the choices. Crane was good but it attracted RHM to the outside. He picked crate. The crate in front of him opens up to reveal a frozen swordfish. He grabbed it by its tail.</p><p>"Wait, you're gonna fight him with a swordfish!?" shouted Charles.</p><p>Henry ignores him and charges at Eduardo. Eduardo heard footsteps running towards him and see Henry trying to stab him with a swordfish! He doesn't to the side and Henry stabbed a barrel. Eduardo tries to get away from him but Henry chased him behind. He ducked into rows of crates that were meant to be transported to the harbor. Henry recklessly slashed at barrels and crates, spilling the contents out. Eduardo took the opportunity to pick up one of the fishes. He grabbed an eel and threw it at Henry. Henry was surprised to see the eel flying towards him and stabbed it through the stomach. Unfortunately, the eel was half alive and use the last of its strength to shock Henry.</p><p>"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Electricity ran through his body. When it finally stopped, Henry looked burn and collapse to the ground.</p><p>
  <strong>Failed</strong>
</p><p>[An eel is mightier than the sword...fish!]</p><p>Henry was brought back once more and all is left is Charles. There was no way Charles is the right answer. So he waited it out.</p><p>"Uh, Henry? Aren't we suppose to do something?" asked Charles, confused why Henry is just watching.</p><p>"We need to wait a little more..."</p><p>The timer ran out. Eduardo feeling confident, went through the door. The two rush over through the door. Henry tried to open the door but it was locked.</p><p>"Don't worry, I got it!" Charles attempt to kick the door down but instead his foot got caught in the wooden door. </p><p>Charles looks as his foot is stuck. "Uh, a little help?"</p><p>
  <strong>Failed</strong>
</p><p>[Don't stop now! The mission is still afoot!]</p><p>What's with the puns? Oh well, all that left is Charles, which surprises him. Usually, it always ends up as a failure. And the only time it works...Henry shook his head. It's way too early.</p><p>"Well, Charles do you have any idea?"</p><p>"Me?" asked Charles. "Well, there is one..."</p><p>"Ok, wha-"</p><p>"Charrrrrggggggeeeee!" Charles leap over the crates and ran towards Eduardo. </p><p>Henry's eyes bulge as he watches Charles straight-up tackle Eduardo. </p><p>"Oof!" Eduardo landed on the ground. Charles pulled out a pair of handcuffs and put them on Eduardo.</p><p>"Got it~!" Charles gives a thumbs up.</p><p>The door opens. </p><p>"Who's out there!?" yelled RHM. He spotted Charles with Eduardo. "Wha-"</p><p>"Henry, help!" yelled Charles.</p><p>RHM look in the direction Charles is facing. He spotted Henry among the crates.</p><p>"You again!?" He shoots a laser out of his right eye. </p><p>Henry dodged to the next crate over. The laser destroyed the crates Henry was previously was at. The destroyed crates have burn marks where the laser hit, leaving smokes in the gap.</p><p>Henry has to weave left and right, avoiding the laser.</p><p>"You no good pest!" RHM shouted at him. "You think you can get away with ruining me and took away my Reginald!? When I get my hands on you, you'll be begging for death!"</p><p>More crates are destroyed. Henry ducked behind one of the buildings.</p><p>"Because of you, we can't find him!"</p><p>Well, at least it's confirmed that Reginald isn't with them. The metal footsteps came closer and closer to his hiding spot.</p><p>There was a barrel next to him and he rooted through it. There should be something that can stop him!</p><p>[Harpoon Gun]  [Canned Fish]  [Spinach]</p><p>He picked harpoon as he saw it was an odd one out. As RHM gets closer and closer, Henry came out and shot at him. RHM moved out of the way and it pierces through the hull of a large ship. The gun begins to wind the rope attached to the end of the harpoon. It, surprisingly, dragging the ship towards them, destroying the floorboards and crushing both of them.</p><p>
  <strong>Failed</strong>
</p><p>[Thar she goes!]</p><p>Back at the choices, he decided to go with canned fish as he knew what the spinach will do. He knew it's gonna fuck him over, plus he doesn't like spinach. The can have the label 'surströmming,' he doesn't know what it is but he doesn't speak Swedish. He opened the can and the strong smell of fermented fish wade the area. It almost made Henry puke! He looks to see that RHM is wobbly due to the pungent smell. Can cyborg even smell?</p><p>Henry threw the fishes at him. RHM stopped. He looks at his vest suit, at the new stains. He then looks at Henry.</p><p>"Really?" He looks deadpan at him. He was expecting something big from Henry but this is just disappointing.</p><p>Something landed on his shoulder. He checked to see white new stains on his vest. Soon he heard flapping around him. He looks up and saw a large population of seagulls sitting on the building and wires.</p><p>"No, no, no!" RHM tried to run away but the flocks flew after him and tried to take a bite out of him.</p><p>As RHM is being attacked by seagulls, Henry ran past him to where Charles resigns. When he got there. Charles was leaning against the wall and Eduardo lying face down and hands behind his back.</p><p>"Oh, Henry, you got rid of him!?" surprised Charles.</p><p>"Not exactly, he's distracted. Come on, I don't think those birds will hold him off for very long."</p><p>Henry and Charles took Eduardo's beaten car. They toss him in the back seats while they took the front. Henry took the driver's seat while Charles took the passager's.</p><p>"Where's the keys!?" shouted Henry as he pulls the sun deflector, expecting the keys should have been there.</p><p>"Should I check his pockets?"</p><p>"No time!" Henry rips the panel under the wheel. He pulled out the wires and hotwire them.</p><p>"Hey, you're paying for that!" yelled Eduardo.</p><p>The car starts up and Henry places it to reverse.</p><p>*Thud!* Something heavy lands on the engine. It was RHM! Now covered in fish, feathers, and bird shit.</p><p>He glared at the two of them. Henry went full speed in reverse. RHM punches through the windshield and reaches for Henry. He moves his neck to avoid being grabbed but RHM's robotic arm extends like a rubber hose cartoon character, grip his throat. He squeezes Henry's neck.</p><p>"Stop ruining my car! It's a rental!"</p><p>Henry felt tremendous pain as he struggles for air.</p><p>"Hands off of him!" Charles slammed a steering wheel lock at the arm but it ends with a bend with no scratches on the robotic limb.</p><p>Henry turns the wheel and made the car spin to 180. RHM flew out across the road. Henry gasps for air.</p><p>"Hey, you ok?" </p><p>Henry saw RHM landed in front of their path, with his extended arm spilled like an uncoiled rope. He steps on the gas and attempts to run him over.</p><p>Charles, who was recovering from the jerk spin, saw what Henry was trying to do. When they got close enough, he grabbed the wheel and swerve around RHM who was getting up.</p><p>"What are you doing!?" shouted Henry.</p><p>"No, what are you doing!? He was already down!"</p><p>"He could have gone after us! Did you not see the laser and fancy jets!?"</p><p>Charles looks at the passager's mirror. "Well, it doesn't seem like it."</p><p>They both took a breather. Henry checks his mirror. All he saw was the road behind them and the pier getting smaller and smaller. Huh, guess he gave up, but why?</p><p>"Why doesn't gave us a chase?"</p><p>"Maybe we're not worth his time? He was only there to meet Eduardo."</p><p>"I don't know but he's keening on taking revenge against me."</p><p>"Well, it doesn't matter now," said Charles. "We got Eduardo Gioncarlo, hopefully, our operations will resume after this. And with this new information, we should report this to the General."</p><p>Henry looked out the window. He was expecting RHM to burst in, flipping the car or something. But all he heard was the poor engine running. </p>
<hr/><p>"Congrats on catching that pesty convict!" said the General to Henry and Charles. Then his mood change. "But also cause destruction of private property. Which one of you thinks it a great idea to steal a police car and rammed it into a bar? I think I can guess who did who."</p><p>"Sir, I want to make an update report on one of the members of the Toppats," said Charles, steering the conversation away.</p><p>"Oh? Why all of a sudden? You know all Toppat related work is put on hold."</p><p>"Because when we went to capture Eduardo, we encountered one of the elites of the Toppats clan: the Right Hand Man."</p><p>"What? I thought he was dead. Henry told us he killed him!" The General looks at Henry like he was demanding an answer. Henry just shugs.</p><p>"Unfortunately, it seems he was put back together again but with new enhancements."</p><p>"Enhancements? What sort?"</p><p>"He looks like a cool cyborg and can shoot lasers from one of his eyes. He can also fly and his robotic arms can extend and move like one of those old black and white cartoons."</p><p>"Hmm, that sounds like a similar work to a rumor doctor I heard around the high ups."</p><p>"Doctor?" asked Charles.</p><p>"Yes, her main specialty was cyber enhancement which used to help the people who lost or the use of their limbs by replacing them. However, her works were questionable when authority found extra addition to the prosthetics. These new addition caught the attention of unsadify characters. She fled along with her blueprints and no one can find her ever since."   </p><p><em>I think I know who he's talking about.</em> A blond woman flashes into Henry's memory. She wore red lens glasses and has her hair tie in a ponytail. She wears a pair of blue jeans and a black turtleneck with a lab coat. <em>Dr. Vinschpinsilstien.</em></p><p>"You think she's working for the Toppats? I mean, with someone her skills, there would be a whole army of cyborg Toppats!" concerned Charles.</p><p><em>No, she has no reason to join them. She has no business to take either side. </em>Henry remembers the feeling of metallic parts to his flesh. He was grateful for her to save him but wonder what's her motive to do so? Sadly, at that timeline, he didn't care to ask her.</p><p>"No, I don't think so. As you said, she could have created an army of cyber enhancement Toppats but there isn't any as we noticed. But we shouldn't put that out of our thoughts. She's could have just joined or they paid her for a job. Now with this new development, I want either of you to write down the report since you two are the only ones who saw RHM's new abilities."</p><p>"Alright, we're on it!" Charles quickly leaves and pushes Henry out of the office.</p><p>"Hold it."</p><p>Charles freezes.</p><p>"Don't think I forget about your destruction. Moe, er, Joe, the guy who owns the bar you guys crash into, is pressing charges against you two. And the police officer isn't pressing charges but he did want you to pay the damages. I offer to pay the damage for his bar if Joe withdraws the charges and the officer. I'm garnishing your pay for it."</p><p>"Wait, that's it? I thought the punishment was gonna be severe," said Charles.</p><p>"I was gonna but you deserve a little leniency since you caught some extras and reported valuable intel. It's much better than the last duo."</p><p>"Does it has something to do with why there a Jeep crashed into the showers and a few run-down targets at the shooting range, a hole in the dining hall, and a tank in barracks when we came back?" asked Charles.</p><p>The General looks out the window and oversees the shower building. There, two soldiers are repairing the front. "Don't worry the perpetrators are imprisoned and punished. However, since the barracks and showers are temporary down, you and the others need to find somewhere else to stay. If you want, Charles, you can stay with me."</p><p>"You sure? I don't want to be a bother." Charles looks a bit uncomfortable with the General's offer. Henry wonders why.</p><p>"You're never a bother to me, Ha- Charles."</p><p>"I know! Why don't I stay with Henry?!" said Charles nervously.</p><p>"Huh!?" Charles wants to stay with him!?</p><p>"Henry?" confused the General.</p><p>Charles leans forward and whispers into Galeforce's ear. "To keep an eye on him, you know! You still have that lingering doubt at the back of your head, right? What's a better way than to have a roommate that'll snitch, er, report back if Henry gonna does something shady."</p><p>"... Alright, make sure he doesn't do anything fishy. Well, Henry, guess you're gonna have a roommate staying with you!"</p><p>"HUH!?"</p>
<hr/><p>Bonus:</p><p>Drake Camper and Josh Taylor, two friends thick and thin. Although they're good at their jobs, they also have the habit of causing trouble. They thought it was a good idea to chase down their target into the Military Base. After all, what criminal would go into a place filled with trained and armed soldiers that work directly with the government!?</p><p>Apparently, this one did.</p><p>They hijacked a Jeep of Bort Sampson, who was too busy laughing his ass off during his daily phone calls. Wonder who's he was calling.</p><p>The criminal grabbed Bort and took his Jeep. Drake thought it'll be a great idea to use one of the tanks to go after them and scared them into surrendering. Josh wants to protest but it did sound awfully good.</p><p>Too bad neither of them knows how to drive a tank. They heard screaming and crashing noise outside along with a few clinking. They hope they didn't run anybody over. Josh want out and tried to find an escape button but accidentally pressed the wrong one and the cannon shot.</p><p>They're really in trouble now. It gets worse. They yelled at each in who's fault it is.</p><p>("It's your idea!")</p><p>("Well, you agreed with it!")</p><p>The tank ran directly into the barracks. It caught something in the wheel and stop moving.</p><p>The boys snuck out but still got caught.</p><p>The criminal on the other hand was too busy laughing at Drake's and Josh's misfortune that they didn't see they ran into the front of the shower building.</p><p>So now the boys' punishment was to repair the entrance of the shower building as it was the least damaged and least expensive. The rest of the damage caused by them had their pay cut to hire professionals to fix what they did. </p><p>At least, it was easy. All they have to do was to fix the entrance wall, where the guys enter and exit. It seems to be the only exit from the building.</p><p>Josh checking out the corner thought about adding concrete now. But when he tried to exit, he slammed into the wooden wall instead. The wooden wall used as the template had a door drawn to it instead of an actual opening. </p><p>"Drake?"</p><p>"Yeah?" Drake answered, distracted by nailing supports on the wooden wall.</p><p>"Where's the door hole?"</p><p>Drake looks at Josh funny like he just asked the stupidest question. "Goes right there. See, I drew it in magic marker." He pointed at the drawn door.</p><p>"You were supposed to cut it out with the power saw!" shout Josh in frustration.</p><p>"Dude, I'm gonna!"</p><p>"Oh, really?"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"So, go get the power saw!"</p><p>"Fine, I will!" grumble Drake wondering why Josh was such a dick.</p><p>He slammed into the drawn door. Surprisingly, he pats all over like what he's seeing isn't real. He realized why Josh is so angry.</p><p>"...I see the problem."</p><p>"Oh, do ya?!" yelled Josh with his arms crossed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I couldn't resist add that meme at the end when two of the soldiers are named Drake and Josh.</p><p>That comment about how Joe has 3 kidneys? It a reference from the Simpsons Hit and Run game where if you keep chatting with Moe (Joe is a reference from him if you haven't noticed), he'll tell you that he donated his kidneys two times and he doesn't know what's keeping him alive. I just find that a bit funny.</p><p>The Persona 3 reference was just gonna be an Evoker clicking and the group beats him up since in game, your Persona is only summon if you accept death. Henry died a lot so the concept of death is irrelevant to him. But it's funny if it was a regular gun that Henry got instead.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>